That One Awkward Moment
by arjelle
Summary: Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I try to avoid any awkward moments. Unfortunately, I am caught in the biggest one of all. The one man I managed to fall in love with thinks I am a woman. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I try to avoid any awkward moments. Unfortunately, I am caught in the biggest one of all. The one man I managed to fall in love with thinks I am a woman. USUK.

**A/N: **AND THIS WILL BE IN ARTHUR'S POV ;U; I had this idea in my head one day with the thoughts of Arthur not wanting his already damaged rep by being known as the dude who talks to air be even more damaged as the girly dude who talks to air. |D TEE HEE~ I hope you like this~

**Disclaimer: **I just own this plot.

**Warning: **Cross-dressing and is also AU.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello there.<p>

My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am twenty-three years old, and still in college, my majors being literature, mostly focused on writing, for one day I hope to be a good author. Stop laughing. So what if I'm an author named Arthur? Sod off and do me a favor and annoy that frog, Francis instead of me. Francis is the annoying Frenchman that is somehow my friend. Without Kiku or Elizaveta, I may have committed murder by this time and I would be on a run. Kiku is my best friend from Japan; he's one of the only people who know the concept of being calm.

Elizaveta also knows the concept of being calm, yet when it involves this one Prussian named Gilbert going anywhere near a one mile radius near her boyfriend, Rodriech, she attacks him. Mostly because every time Gilbert does go near Rodriech, the man tries to get into his pants. It's a bad decision actually, since the twat's face will meet with Elizaveta's frying pan, which by the way, I do not know how she has one with her at all times. She says that she keeps a mini one for on the go and her usual one when she's at home. I am still confused, even with the explanation.

Although, they do have their moments where they throw away any drop of sanity.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTEEE~"

Similar to this one particular moment, actually. You see, these two have this certain tendency to go off whenever they see two men making any type of romantic contact with each other. That is the reason why I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet. And no you git, it isn't because I'm not loveable. Piss off, I am.

Now, for those who want to actually listen to my story, I am trying to obtain the Rainbow Unicorn plush toy, which is very rare. Even if you think 100 isn't rare, it is, since one of them is in a museum, while 69 are already in possession. Again, stop laughing. So that leaves 30 of those available. Luckily, one of them is on sale for one hundred dollars at this one booth in the carnival and I have enough money for it. Unfortunately, it's in the most girliest part of the whole carnival. Normally, I wouldn't care if I were to step in there or not, but considering the fact that people think I talk to air that I insist there being fairies, pixies and unicorns, stepping in the bloody booth filled with pink and sparkles doesn't really help my reputation further.

I don't really care what people think of me, but having to listen to the idiots giving me prank gifts consisting of women's clothing and lingerie, along with heels and wigs isn't really favorable. Using my student council authorities on them would be very helpful, but the gifts being sent anonymously aren't.

Anyways, my problem is that the coveted Rainbow Unicorn plush toy is in the most girly part of the entire carnival, and I have no excuses saying they're for a friend of mine since Elizaveta is barely anywhere near girly and if anyone of my cousins were to find out that I used them as an excuse to get the plush toy, they will go over to my house and steal it. It seems farfetched, but it's true. And, my biggest problem of all, I try to avoid awkward moments. Because honestly, a grown, 23-year-old man, walking into a store full of little girls and in a pretty pink room is very awkward and strange. Even more if one of my classmates manages to see me there since a lot of them have been going to the carnival.

Although, I am starting to want to do that instead of the plan these two came up with. Which consists of me wearing women's clothing.

I am going to kill those two.

_After_ I get that Rainbow Unicorn plush.

"Arthur~ You look so cute and, and… LET'S ADD GLASSES," Elizaveta commented.

I twitched. "Kiku! Don't you dare let her put glasses on me!"

Kiku gave us a blank stare as he was staring at us. He sighed as he put his iPad down and walked over to us. "Elizaveta-San, putting glasses on Arthur-San won't be very good for his eye sight."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you!" When ever Elizaveta acts like this, I can trust Kiku to-

"… That is why we put on fake glasses on him."

Never will I trust him in situations like these again; I am _definitely_ going to kill these two.

After a few minutes, they already had started to place a wig on me. It was blonde hair similar to mine but it had long pig tails.

"What the bloody hell are these pig tails for?" I asked, irritated.

"Arthur-San, if you want to look like a girl, you have to—err, how do they say it?" Kiku began to explain, but gave a short pause before resuming. "You have to sell it."

Elizaveta nodded in agreement. "Which is why you're gonna wear this-"

And she immediately pulled out a sweater, a shirt with the Union Jack on it, and a red skirt. "Along with these!" And she took out her brown boots.

My mind must have went into an enormous amount of shock the next few seconds because I seemed to have fainted.

A few minutes later I seemed to be waking up since I began to hear voices once more.

"And… perfect!"

"… Oh shit! Kiku! He's waking up! Prepare for cover!"

"Hai!"

"Don't forget the mirror either!"

"Ready!"

I blinked for a few seconds as I scratched my head, which was covered by the wig. "What the bloody-" I muttered before I walked over to the mirror, having long blonde hair, tied into two pig tails and having red-framed glasses. I was wearing a cream cardigan and a Union Jack t-shirt along with a red skirt. They also managed to put on black panty-hose and Elizaveta's brown boots. I would have worried about my eyebrows being show, as it would be strange for a woman to have thick eyebrows, but the bangs of the wig seemed to cover them.

"You make one cute girl, Arthur," Elizaveta joked, but then she stared at me. "Oh shit."

"What is it, Elizaveta-San?" Kiku asked.

"We forgot to give him breasts," Elizaveta answered.

"For the love of-" I muttered. "Isn't it bad enough that I'm in drag already?"

"But, if you're already in drag, you might as well fake the breasts too! You can't walk around flat-chested at the age of 23! At least put some tissues in there or something!" Elizaveta cried. Sometimes I questioned her sanity.

"I am not putting on fake breasts," I stated.

Silence entered the room.

"So you don't want the unicorn plush then?" Elizaveta asked.

More silence entered the room.

"Of course I do-" I answered.

"Then, add something to make it look like you have decent breasts to show off," Elizaveta replied.

"Are you taking advantage of me?" I asked them.

"No Arthur-San, of course not!" Kiku assured me. "But, like Elizaveta-San said; if you already agreed on doing this, you might as well sell it."

I honestly wanted to commit suicide right now.

I was now walking around the carnival, dressed in drag, and I could sweat that some arseholes were trying to look up my skirt after Elizaveta and Kiku dropped me off. All I did was pull the hem of the skirt down, while continuing to walk to the store. As I walked, in, I spotted the Unicorn Immediately, and I walked quickly over to it. As I began reaching to get it, I should have worn high heels. Not because I wanted to! Bloody hell no… it's just because it was placed on a very high shelf, and these boots didn't really boost up my height at all. As I finally managed to grab it, I felt someone get it too, and pulled it down, only for me to meet that person.

That person had wheat-blonde hair, which one part of it was sticking up like a sore thumb, I may add; had sky blue eyes, hidden by glasses like the ones I was wearing, but had a black frame. That person was wearing a brown bomber jacket, a white Captain America shirt, some jeans, and converse.

If you haven't noticed, this person is a man, he wasn't scrawny, nor buff, he was just ... how do I put it? Fit. He was just a fit man, in the store I was afraid to enter in because I am a man myself. We began to stare at each other for who knows what reason as we kept our hands on the plush. I was not making this dressing up go down the drain.

So, I spoke up. But I coughed and attempted to sound like a girl. "Excuse me, but I got this first."

He blinked and began to stare at me. "And you are…?"

I blinked and then I tried to think up a girl name. "Alice Kirkland, now, I got this first, let go."

"Why do you want this so much?" He asked.

"Because I went through a lot just to get this," I huffed. "Better question, why do _you_ want this so much? You strike me more as an athletic kind of man."

"Easy, I have this friend somewhere in Northern Europe, nice kid actually," He began. "And he wanted to get this thing for his sibling. I forgot his reason, but the main reason was for his sibling. So he told me that one of them was here, so, here I am."

"And you don't care that you're in this store right now?" I asked, a bit shocked.

He paused and shrugged, still holding on to the plush. "Not that much," He responded. "Sure it's kinda embarrassing, but whatever."

"I see…" I responded.

"But really what did you have to go through to get this?" He asked me.

"It's a long story," I answered, sighing. The only thing I saw on his face was a satisfied smile, and he easily took the unicorn plush away from me. "Wha-"

"I would love to hear about your story, but I gotta go," He said as he was walking over to the counter. I grumbled.

"Wanker! Get back here!" I hissed as I began following him. Again.

"Tell you what, I've got a proposition for ya," He offered as I caught up to him in line. "You up for it?"

"I'm surprised you even know words like 'proposition'," I muttered. "But, yes, what is it?"

"We split our money on this thing," I twitched when he said thing. That 'thing' is very valuable. "And if you go on a date with me, I'm gonna go talk to my friend to see if I can get another one so you can have it."

"And what if he refuses?" I asked.

"I'll help you look for another one, and get it for you," He responded as we began to move. "Deal?"

As he held out his hand for me to shake, I stared at it, only for me to sigh and shake it. "When is the date?"

He flashed smile to me as we were now the first ones in line and we began to pay for the unicorn plush. As the cashier was wrapping the unicorn, we began to chat.

"Tomorrow, we meet here, same time, same place," He informed me as I nodded.

"What's your name? I never caught it," Since I was so focused on the unicorn, I never bothered to ask. Might as well ask right now.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones," Alfred greeted with his smile again and took the unicorn. "And before we go on our date, Alice, I'm going to hold on to this unicorn."

"Wanker," I grumbled as we began walking out of the store.

"But I'm a _cute_ wanker," Alfred added, stopping for a second. "You're pretty cute too."

"Wha-" I blushed, but he began walking away.

"See ya tomorrow!" He waved, not turning back.

I didn't respond. I only looked at his back, speechless, not knowing what to say. Because really, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Arthur getting a date with a possibly straight Alfred because of the fact that he's in drag? Well, that's something for _us,_ actually _you_ fujoshies have to worry about. I have it all in my head~ I got stuck a couple of times, but hey, I made it through! I hope I get the next chapter in before my school starts on the 22nd. Or at least, before the first week is done because I barely do anything on the first week. The summer has passed by fast, hasn't it? And don't ask about why Arthur has to dress up in drag to go in the store. I just needed an excuse for him to dress up like that. And this is the first thing that popped up. _Yeahhh..._

**[Reviews are Love~]**


	2. Chapter 2

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **QAQ… YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU, _SO._ **MUCH.** Seriously, within like… an hour or two, I got replies and favorites on dA; story and author alerts here, as well as favorites, and a review. So, I immediately started on this chapter a little while later. I start early, since I may get stuck and want to put it off another day, so I can meet with my deadline I put for myself. So yeah, THANK YOU~

Also, I was chatting on livestream, and I was told that Kiku wouldn't use the honorifics if Elizaveta and Arthur were close to him, which they are, so I'm going to drop them. But, I don't wanna make it pop outta nowhere, so I should give him a reason to drop it. Thank you, **hoshiko2kokoro** (:

And, since this is in Arthur's POV, I'm going to attempt to spell, the English way. I should have thought this through; I'm used to spelling the American way… Forgive me if I slip up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but this plot.

**Warning: **The same-old, same-old. Cross-dressing and AU. Oh and I might slip up on the English spelling...

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"You got… <em>a date?<em>"

It was the day after the run-in with Alfred that I went to visit Kiku and Elizaveta's shared flat, but when I found out that they were going to Rodriech's house, I tagged along. About that, Elizaveta is planning to move in with Rodriech later, for more security from Gilbert. The only reason why she hasn't done so yet is that Rodriech is still clearing out a room, so Elizaveta helps him out. At other times like these, Kiku and I also help out. Right now, we were sitting on Rodriech's porch, where I told them how the night went.

"You two make it sound as if I would never manage to get a date in my entire life span," I grumbled as I sipped the Earl Grey tea served.

"We didn't intend to do that! It's just that…" Elizaveta quickly replied, after. "You actually accepted it?"

Now, I could realise their shock. When it comes to dates, I would just turn them down instantly. I have been doing so for most of my life, so this is just a sudden turning point. "I didn't want to waste me dressing up in drag, so I had no choice but to."

At this moment, I would like to clear up that there are other times rather than their obsessions where they go slightly out of character. For example, Kiku isn't always the one to make devilish remarks, he simply just gives his answers in a vague format, yet… it doesn't have that polite feeling, but… that mischievous feeling. So, whenever his lips curl upwards slightly, forming a smirk, not visible to the human eye, I get worried.

"So… you need to be in your female clothes again, Arthur-San?" Kiku asked.

"Firstly, Kiku, I have told you times before, you can drop the _'San'_ on me, I believe we are close friends, yes?" I told him.

"Ah… that is right… _sumimasen_ Arthur-Sa—I mean Arthur," Kiku replied, yet he was slipping, it was still progress. Sometimes, I may add, that he drops some of his own native language in his speaking. I have picked up some of the words, yet I still can't speak it.

"Secondly, yes, I do need to be in female clothing again," I continued. "I can't just show up one day in female clothing, and in male clothing the other."

"So… _drag time_?" Elizaveta asked, confirming the situation.

"Yes, 'drag time'," I sighed. "When should I go visit so you can get me prepared?"

"Depends, when's your _date_?" I felt the chills in the spine when she emphasized the word _'date'._

"About… 8 o'clock…" I answered her.

They nodded and there was silence as they began thinking. "Will you struggle?"

"Not this time,"

"Okay," Kiku spoke. "You may start coming over by 6:30 so that you can arrive at about 7. Meanwhile…"

"It's just noon, and you have more than enough time to choose your wardrobe!" Elizaveta smiled. "Who knows? Maybe your female self may pick up more dates from him."

"Wha—this is a one-time thing, what makes you think—" When she said that, I felt my face heating up, and yet I didn't know why. I refused to believe that I may have already fallen for the man; I've only had a conversation with him once, and it wasn't even an everyday chat. It was a negotiating argument, if you will.

"He called you _cute, _Arthur," Kiku interjected.

"So?" I scoffed. A simple word like _'cute',_ doesn't mean that the man has already fallen for me, or is in the process to. Love just doesn't work like that. "If anything, it's because he was stupid enough to believe that I was an actual girl."

"Maybe you're giving him a lot less credit than what he actually has," Elizaveta said before she began drinking her cup of iced tea.

"Or more than enough," I huffed.

"Or maybe not," Kiku added.

_Or maybe not…_ those words have been stuck on my head for the past 45 minutes I have been out. Even so, I haven't even started looking for my second wardrobe. The thought had been bothering me for a reason I cannot explain that I wasn't able to focus. I would have eaten lunch at Rodriech's, but he informed us that he ran out of ingredients for the cakes he was planning on making, so Elizaveta and Kiku sent me out so I can have more time on getting my wardrobe as they helped Rodriech out. Because of that, I was starving and was heavily regretting the decision of not eating a full breakfast.

After I had received my lunch, I began to look for a small vacant table. Luckily, I found one near the window, so I swiftly began walking towards the table. As soon as I placed my food on the table and was about to pull out my seat, I felt someone set their food on the table too. As I looked up, I couldn't believe who I saw.

It was Alfred.

Pushing away my thoughts, I coughed and spoke up, "Excuse me, but, I was here first."

Alfred blinked. "And your name is…?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, now go find some other seat, you twat," I hissed.

"But all the other seats are filled in, are you with someone?" He asked as his eyes were looking around the room.

"N-no… but—" I was defenseless and had no excuse, but I did not want to sit with him.

"Then I see no reason that I can't sit with you," He interrupted.

I huffed. "Even so, you didn't even ask for it politely."

"Fine," he whined. "Can I sit here? Please?"

"It's _may I,_ git," I corrected him.

"_May I_ sit here then?" He asked.

I sighed deeply as I began to sit down. "Fine, you may."

Alfred grinned. "Awesome!"

I honestly felt like punching him on the face right now. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have to go on a date with him, and would instead have the valuable unicorn in my possession.

As he sat down, he began to take out his food, while I began to eat my own in annoyance. Until he spoke up. "The name's Alfred F. Jones, Artie."

I cringed. "It's _Arthur,_ Mr. Jones."

He laughed that same obnoxious laugh I heard last night. "Just call my Alfred! Mr. Jones is my dad."

I simply nodded as I continued to eat my lunch, hoping that I wouldn't have to talk with this idiot until tonight, where I have no choice but to. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until he had to speak up again.

"So… you said your last name was Kirkland, right?" He asked.

I paused from eating my turkey on Swiss sandwich.*** **"Yes, why?"

"D-do you know an Alice Kirkland?" I almost heard him stammer. Although, I was a bit shocked on how he remembered my female name.

"What's your reason?" I sighed.

"Nothing, just asking…" He mumbled. Considering the fact that he made a date with me, or, what he might have assumed, my 'little sister', and I was the 'older brother' of myself, that would be a very scary event for a man. Another similar event, but worse, if the man had met the girl's father coincidentally.

The rest of the time I took eating, he didn't try to bring up a conversation again, but surprisingly, he kept his mouth shut, but I could still hear him slurping on his drink. It irked me, but it was better than speaking to him. He left a minute before I finished eating, so I gathered up the trash of my lunch and threw it out in the rubbish bin before exiting.

As I was closing the door of the café shut, I heard his voice again. "Hey—Artie," I immediately jumped back, with the door slamming behind me, and I could feel the people inside were staring at us. Including the people that were outside. After catching my breath while hearing his muffled snickering, I promptly punched his arm, but I had a feeling that it didn't hurt him, yet he stopped snickering.

He coughed. "Sorry about that, Artie," He then continued laughing.

"It's Arthur," I growled exasperated as I began walking away, I made sure to walk swiftly along the streets to get away from the arsehole and actually start to look for new clothes. I didn't want to see his face until tonight, where I would have to.

As fate would have it, and fate must hate me for some odd reason lately, because as I had thought that I had escaped from him, he grabbed hold of my hand. "Artie—Arthur… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it."

"Is that all? Because I have errands to run," I scowled, as I tried to break free.

"No seriously, I'm sorry," He repeated. "It's just that I'm kind of nervous because of a date I'm gonna go to and… that was totally unheroic of me."

"Unheroic?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah! Because I'm the hero!" He proclaimed as he flashed another smile at me.

"Whatever, I have to go," I grumbled as I finally managed to break free from his grasp, but he caught up to me yet again.

"Wait! I wanna make it up to you," Alfred said.

"And how do you suppose that you would be able to pull it off?" I asked, arms folded. "Also, it's _want to,_ not_ 'wanna'_."

"You have errands right? I'll pay for you!" He offered.

I scoffed. "Don't you have a date to spend that money on?"

"I'll still have enough money for it!" He insisted. "Come on, I feel even guiltier now."

"Guiltier?" I asked.

"Yeah," He responded. "My date… I bet she just thinks that it's just for business terms and stuff… but…"

"Is it the first time you have met her?" I sighed deeply, even though I knew what his answers would be if it involved my female self.

"Well, yeah, but I wanna-" I glared at him. "Sorry, _want to_ get to know her better. She seems the type of person that softens up over time, if she would actually give me the chance. But, I'm afraid that she'll ditch me after she gets what she wants…"

"And why do you think that?"

"Because she seemed really pissed off when she couldn't have it and I originally was gonna get it for my friend, but… she was just so cute even though she was pissed off and-" My face began flushing immediately, but I shook it off, reminding myself that he was talking about Alice, not me.

"Okay, okay, I'm not even your friend, yet you spill your recent love life to me?" I interrupted.

There was a small pause after I said that. During that pause, Alfred began rubbing the back of his neck as I stared at him.

"Can we start over then?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. He grinned and took his hand out for me to shake. "The name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones."

I began lifting my arm up. "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. And not Artie, either," I shook his hand afterwards.

"Well then Arthur, can I accompany you on your errands?" He asked.

"Yes, you may," I replied, smiling a bit.

It was when I stepped into the store and realised that Alfred was accompanying me. I mean, I knew that he was accompanying me, of course, I am not that stupid. But maybe that the fact that I was looking for clothing for our dates—I mean _date,_ above all, female clothing with him. Since he would be practically acting as my bodyguard, which meant having to follow me around, he would see what items I would be getting. Above all, he would find out anyways, since he would be paying for me. To think I would avoid the awkwardness when getting decent clothes (since the rest of the clothing was just pink frilly gowns, or something similar to it) by remembering the sizes of my clothing, so I wouldn't have to explain myself in the fitting room.

"Oh dear, it just occurred to me, I have to… do something else first," I began, but soon wished I didn't. I did not do well when it came to improvising.

"Like? I'll come with," Alfred asked.

"Something…" I muttered, really unsure of what to say.

"Seriously dude, you can tell me anything, I won't say anything!" Alfred urged.

"We've only met!" I cried. Last night did not count, by the way.

"So, I'm a hero, and you can trust me! What is it?"

"I'm not saying anything,"

"Dude! C'mon~ it can't be _that_ embarrassing!"

Oh yes it can. "No way, you wouldn't understand,"

"I can totally understand, the-"

"Hero always understands?"

"Well, yeah, so-"

"You can understand that I need to do something important. By myself. Am I correct?"

"Well… uh…" Got him.

"So you can owe me some other time, yes?"

"That's right!" He exclaimed. But before he left, he took out his phone. "But first, I wanna get your number so I won't forget."

"Bloody—fine," I sighed deeply before giving him my number.

As we finished exchanging numbers he flashed another smile at me. Again. But it soon fell, and he slapped his head. I rose a brow. "What is it?"

"Alice—I forgot to ask her number! I was in a rush yesterday… man…" He grumbled. "Oh well, I'll get it tonight!"

"Mhmm…" I nodded.

"Well, see ya later, Artie!" He waved off as he walked away. As I wasn't able to see him anymore, I sighed in relief.

Being forced to watch those improvising shows had paid off after all….

…bloody hell, now I have to owe Gilbert twenty five dollars now.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>*: <strong>turkey on Swiss sandwich BD crack pairing, anybody? Pfft- /slapped

**A/N: **Chapter two, completed! This chapter was for Alfred and Arthur to meet, without Arthur being in drag. Yeah, I plan for Alfred and 'Alice' to slowly fall in love with each other, while Alfred and Arthur form a friendship. Their feelings getting in the way. Ohoho~ That's the basic plot line of this whole fanfiction~ Guess which characters might make appearances later on and for what reason, if you wanna~ And considering the fact that this chapter is half of the day… I think this would be a rather long fanfiction… the day I mark this complete, is the day I cry with tears of joy for actually completing a multi-chaptered story. Not including my 100 Themes Challenge, which by the way, I will be updating if I get stuck on this, or get an idea for a theme~

Wow… that was quick. Maybe I should just do as much as I can before the second week of school. How does that sound?

**[Review Your Thoughts~]**


	3. Chapter 3

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another update~ thank you for all the support, which includes reviews/comments/favorites/alerts, depends if you read this on dA or on FF (: When I woke up this morning, checking my mail on my iPod, I was like, "I REACHED 11 REVIEWS?" Not much, but I was secretly aiming for a total of ten reviews last night for some odd reason xD since I don't like begging for so and so amount of reviews like, "5 reviews, and I'll update this!" Since I like to update this as much I can, but I do like seeing the reviews increasing, so thank you!

To **Anon,** since I couldn't reply to you over e-mail; really? Oh, thanks for the advice. I'll change it immediately~

Oh, and this chapter, the Nordics are mentioned along with Iggy's family. I plan to explain how everything works in this universe by the way, like how Matthew and Alfred know each other, but that's another chapter. I will tell you who's who at author's note at the end. The next chapter's gonna be the date, I promise! I would fit it in here too, but I think this chapter is long enough.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, just this plot.

**Warning: **A crazy cab ride at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you have a hobby, sir?"<p>

I blinked as I looked up from my phone. "Hm? No, why?" Right now, I was currently talking to the cashier at the store, who was scanning my second wardrobe. Before that, I was browsing through the Internet looking for books on improvising.

"Sorry, sir!" She apologized. "Are these for presents?"

Now getting what she meant, I nodded. "Yes, for my… sister, her luggage got lost, and she's somewhat busy, so she sent me to get her clothing for her."

"But, doesn't she need bras or something?" The cashier asked innocently.

I cringed. Before leaving, I asked Elizaveta why I would need the lingerie, and the only response I was given was a reminder that I was dressing as a woman. A 23-year-old woman. And it would be strange if a woman of that age wouldn't have at least A-cup sized bras. She could have gone further, but I quickly stopped her, not wanting to hear her lesson.

"She got one of her friends to get her those," I answered. Well, it was somewhat the truth, actually. Elizaveta promised me that she'll get the more feminine items like the undergarments and perfume (which I advised her to buy a perfume that will not make my eyes water) and Kiku with the accessories, which wouldn't be much, seeing that the only thing I would find necessary would be a watch.

"Ah, I see," She nodded as she laced the clothing in a bag and my receipt in another. "Have a nice day, and say good luck to your sister for me!"

I nodded. "Thank you," I will need all the luck I need.

I took a look at my watch to see what time it was, 3:37. I still had about two hours to go until I could start heading back. I might as well go home so I could take a bath and relax—

_Ring. Ring._

I grumbled as I took out my phone from my pocket and pressed the answer button before holding the phone to my ear. Which I quickly regretted.

"_JERK-ARTHURRR,"_

I immediately took the phone away from my ear and began rubbing it before putting it back. "Peter, what have I told you about screaming into the phone?"

"_I wouldn't have to scream if you weren't getting so old,"_ I could hear more of the cocky and sarcastic tone even more that before. I could worry about that later; all I cared about right now was if I could still hear correctly.

"Peter, I have no time for this, why have you called me?" I sighed deeply. Peter is my 12-year-old little brother, who even from extreme distances could annoy me greatly. As of right now, he is under the care of our former neighbors back in England, Tino and Berwald. I would have addressed them by their last names and more formally, but… I can't seem to be able to pronounce them. So Peter shows off at times. That and they insisted on calling them that instead of 'Mr.' since they said it felt them older than they actually were.

At least… Tino did, all Berwald said was… I don't know, actually. It did sound like a grunt though. More on the two, they were happily married for seven years, yet before they were, Berwald addressed Tino as his wife for some reason. The two were years older than me, I'm guessing that Berwald is around the age of 27 while Tino is around 26… they married young, but they were still happy. The two graduated from college a couple of years ago, and they lived next door to us before that. Berwald works as an architect while Tino stays at home taking care of Peter, or lets their Norwegian neighbor, Lukas take care of Peter while Tino works at the office for a couple of hours since they don't trust their Danish neighbor, Mathias much and Lukas' little brother, Emil is taking college courses.

"_Can't I call you because I love you, jerk-of-a-big-brother?"_ He told me in the most sincere tone he could manage to say in. More on my family. I have four big brothers, and since my father had been 'around' before he met my mother, my eldest brother, Angus is born Scottish, then there are the twins, Patrick and Liam (who didn't want to be a part of our family anymore when my father divorced his mother, yet Patrick remained with us), then he met a Welsh woman, and had a child, Evan, who looks very similar to me, other than Peter, even though we didn't share the same mother. After that, our father met mine and Peter's mother.

Our mother was a loving woman, yet can be strict if she wanted to. She met my father when she was on a business trip, and she found him on the streets, drunk, where she kindly nursed him back to health. From that moment on, my father had felt that he had fallen in love with the right woman this time, but my mum, who heard father's drunken story of how he got around, didn't want to believe it until he proved it. He did, later on and had Peter and I. I grew up with three rough older brothers since, like I have mentioned before, Liam remained with his mother, so I began to learn how to fight back. But then, just the day before father died of a disease he caught (surprisingly not STDs or the like), Peter was born, and while we remained with our mother, father told us his story, which is why I was able to explain you all of this.

"Then you would have called mum instead of me," I scoffed. Mum… Peter would have stayed with her, but since her sadness had finally caught up to her after eight years, just in my second year of college, she fell ill, and she didn't have enough money to pay for her hospital bills, my college fee, and my siblings and I. Since Angus, Patrick, and Evan were already working, they supported mum for her bills while Tino and Berwald helped by taking Peter in. When I offered that I would get a part-time job, mum just said that I would be helping if I kept studying. So I did.

"_I did already,"_ Peter whined. _"She says that she's feeling better and stuff! She still can't get out of the hospital though."_

I nodded. "Remind me to call her later, alright?"

"_Fine, but jerk-Arthur, I still need to tell you something! If I needed to annoy you, then I would have spammed your text messages," _Peter piped up.

I sighed deeply. "What is it?"

"_Mummy and daddy,"_ He referred to Tino and Berwald as his second parents, by the way. _"Are going on a business trip and Lukas has to go to some weird convention-"_

When Tino and Berwald got me to spend Christmas with them the previous year, I learnt that Lukas also had a hobby with dark magic, and we became fast friends, actually. He even invited me to go to a convention, too. Knowing that this would be a similar one, I interrupted him. "It isn't weird, Peter! You just don't understand!"

"_My friends agree with me, jerk-Arthur,"_ Peter replied flatly. He, like my brothers was able to see what most people couldn't. Yet, his friends were more mischievous than any of the six of us, including Liam. _"Anyways, before you interrupted; Lukas is busy, mummy and daddy don't trust Mathias, and Emil is still stuck in college, so mummy and daddy are sending me to you."_

I think I almost choked on air. "_What?_ Why me? Why not Angus… or Patrick… or Evan? Bloody hell, why not Liam too?"

"_Because, jerk-Arthur, in case you forgot; Angus and Patrick get drunk and Evan already takes care of them when they're drunk and Liam refuses to talk to me after I wore that Leprechaun costume and refused to give him my gold chocolate."_

I grumbled and took in a deep breath. "When are you coming over?"

There was a short pause and Peter yelled again, but not into the phone, but I could still hear him. _"Mummy! Daddy! When am I going to jerk-Arthur's again?"_

And I couldn't hear the first part, but I managed to hear the last which I think Tino had replied by saying, _"Stop calling him jerk-Arthur too."_

Then Peter spoke up again. _"In a week from now, so get ready!"_

"A-a week?" I asked. Oh bloody hell.

"_Psh… it's not like you have a boyfriend or anything,"_ Peter scoffed. Even though he is annoying, he understood sometimes. When I heard mum was in the hospital, I came out, and they surprisingly understood, my brothers included. But later on, he gets annoying again.

"W-what makes you think that?" I asked, offended.

"_Arthur, it's you,"_ He answered flatly. _"You're too stuffy and stuff, plus, you, accept a date? That makes me laugh so much~"_

"I am going to murder you someday Peter," I growled.

"_But you love me! I'm your little brother!"_

"Sure I do," Insert my sarcasm there.

"_Seriously, don't make my stay there anymore than a hell for the both of us,"_ Peter replied. That… was true. It was enough that he was staying over, might as well not make it worse.

"Language Peter," I scolded.

"_Yeah, yeah, bye jerk-Arthur, I have to do something,"_

"By-" And then the long beep was heard and I placed my phone back in my pocket as I hailed for a taxi cab, realising that Alfred had drove me here. When a taxi cab stopped, I entered and gave him an address a block away from my flat. Kindly don't judge me. This is New York, and I honestly don't want people knowing where I live. Call me paranoid, but I'm very cautious of my well being. The driver nodded and as he was driving, I heard my phone making the sound that I received a text. I took it out, and as I began to read it, the numbers increased and I growled until it stopped so I could finally read the messages.

Only to read these lines, you may notice them:

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP  
><em>_  
>NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN<em>

_NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU_

_NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY_

_NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBY_

_NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU_

It wasn't only the fact that it were to the lyrics of the entire Rick Roll song, but of the grammar that made me cringe. The next lines annoyed me further. By the way, each line was an individual text.

_EW._

_JERK ARTHUR._

_I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE INTO INCEST._

_I KNOW THAT YOU'RE INTO MEN AND ALL BUT._

_YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?_

_ISN'T THAT EVEN MORE WRONG?_

_YOU'RE LIKE OVER 9000 YEARS OLD_

_AND IM A YOUNG KID_

_EW._

_THAT'S JUST /REALLY/ WRONG._

_PEDOPHILE._

_PERVERT._

_EROTIC AMBASSADOR._

And so on and so forth, like:

_JUST KIDDING BRO,_

_GONNA BOTHER YOU WHILE I STILL CAN._

_BUT IM KINDA REGRETTING IT NOW._

_YOU MIGHT RELEASE YOUR RAGE ON ME WHEN I GET THERE._

_SO._

_YEAH._

_SEE YA._

Thankfully, that was the end of his spamming. Don't be fooled, there was a lot more than that.

Passing my time on the cab ride, I began deleting all his spam messages. Although, the cab driver seemed amused after I told him that my brother spammed me, so he asked me to read what my brother wrote, so I did when he said that this would be my form of tipping him. When I did, I held on to my dear life as he laughed while _driving._ Every time he made a turn, I paused out of shock, and when we began driving at normal speed, he just told me to keep on going. I did so, and by the time I we were nearing my destination, I finished reading the spam-messages and he slowed down.

"Oh _God_, your little brother should be a comedian," He managed to say between his laughter as I finished reading Peter's spam-messages,. And I only nodded grimly. "And you said that he's gonna come over next week?"

I sighed deeply and nodded. The man laughed a bit more before replying to me and parking the cab, "Good luck, kid."

I nodded as I gathered my bags and started to open the door. "I need all the luck I can-"

"Hold on, I wanna know your name, kid, don't worry, I won't stalk you or anything," He smiled as he pushed up his glasses.

I paused and gave him a strange look before saying my name. "Arthur… Arthur Kirkland."

He nodded as I began stepping out and gave me his own name. "Franklin Jones; I had a nice time driving ya, I normally don't drive like this… but, who wouldn't with those messages. Nice meeting you kid, I have to go now."

I nodded as I closed the door. "Bye." And he carefully began to enter the streets again as I stood there for some moments.

"Jones…." I muttered. He couldn't have been related to Alfred, right? I shook my head. Jones is just a common surname, I'm sure they're not related at all. When I began walking again, I realised something.

And I quickly ran to find a bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I honestly thought I would write the date here too. But I promise that it's gonna be in the next chapter! I just felt that what I had wrote in here should be a separate chapter from the date. The reason why I set this in New York is because even though I haven't gone there yet, I plan to go to New York University for college. My mom said I should look at the requirements for art and business majors now so I can get a head start. I haven't even started seventh grade yet… but I should anyways. And I just wanna say that Franklin the cab driver was a fun character to write. You may see him again or not, I'm just hinting~

* * *

><p>And before I forget:<p>

**Tino Väinämöinen **is Finland, in case you didn't know.**  
>Berwald Oxenstierna <strong>is Sweden, also in case you didn't know.**  
>Lukas Bondevik<strong> is Norway.**  
>Mathias Køhler <strong>is Denmark.**  
>Emil Steilsson <strong>is Iceland, and is Lukas' long lost little brother in this story. So, remember the episode in World Series where Iceland got a blood test to see if he and Norway were related? Imagine that in this verse. I might write it later.**  
>Angus Kirkland <strong>is Scotland.**  
>Patrick Kirkland<strong> is Northern Ireland.**  
>Liam (formerly) Kirkland <strong>is Ireland.**  
>Evan Kirkland <strong>is Wales.**  
>Franklin Jones <strong>is just the taxi cab driver. Like I said, he might appear again. If you wonder, he's in his late 30's or early 40's. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

><p>I hope that helps. And I hope you don't find my way of converting their relations in the country-verse to my version of the human-verse complicated or not explained thoroughly. OTL"" In the words of Dane Cook,<p>

"I TRIED MY BESTTTTTT."

/dramatic pose there.

* * *

><p><strong>[Reviews are forever love~]<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SO. YEAH. DATE TIME. WHOO~

And I was informed that health care is free in the UK. (Lucky Brits.) And I already stated that Arthur's mother can only pay for her hospital bills and Arthur's tuition, so I'm going to come up with something and mention it later. Probably when Peter arrives~

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except for the song Elizaveta and Kiku are humming. I own that. I also don't own Friday. But I changed some of it.

**Warning:** Finally. More cross-dressing. Oh. And it was Friday yesterday. But it's Friday today in this story. Oh, and long chapter, ahoy~

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Arthur! Just go in the shower, you needed to change anyways too… so…"<p>

Right after I told her and Kiku that I met Alfred earlier today, and by 'I', I mean 'I' as Arthur, not Alice; Elizaveta was unfortunately drinking water when I did. Fortunately, she wasn't looking over Kiku's shoulder while he was using his iPad. Unfortunately, she still did a spit take. And I am covered with the water she was drinking since she sat across from me. I grumbled as I began walking over to their bathroom to take a shower. Again. Not that I didn't mind, though, but it's the reason of why I did so.

As I took a shower, Elizaveta put at least one outfit in her laundry for me to wear. That would take some time, but since I got here at 5:45, and it's now 6:12, it would be more than enough time for the clothes to be washed and dried.

When I finished taking a shower, I grabbed a towel began drying myself after I stepped out of the shower stall. As I finished doing so, I heard a knock on the door.

"Arthur, your clothes are dry,"

I blinked. I must have taken a while in the shower. It must be because of the cab ride I had earlier; my legs are still quivering from it. I opened the door, wide enough for my hand to get the clothes, but small enough so I wouldn't be able to feel the breeze from outside. After I got my outfit, dried my hair, I began changing into my 'Alice' outfit, starting off with the lingerie. I started to look for my underwear, only to drop it as soon as I found it.

That was not my underwear.

Reaching for the towel, I tied it around my waist and burst in the room. "Elizaveta, why did you give me women's underwear?"

Kiku choked a bit on his tea. "You did… _what?_"

"Well, you didn't have any of _your _underwear here, and Kiku's are all in the washing machine!" Elizaveta cried defensively. "And you still left the pile of women's lingerie from yesterday, so…"

"Bloody hell!"

"Hey! It's not like I'm forcing you to wear a pad or anything!" Elizaveta snapped. I paused for a moment since I had the feeling that if I don't shut up, she would bring out her frying pan. And we were at her home too. "And it's only a onetime thing! You can either wear the lady undies, or you can be unsanitary and use your own underwear again; your choice."

I almost spoke, but I didn't. Elizaveta and Kiku knew me for a long time, Kiku even longer than Elizaveta, but Elizaveta seemed to find out more information in such a short time span. I've always wondered how, but I did my best not to question her. So, she knew that I did not like unsanitary things or myself being unsanitary. I also didn't want to be more feminine than I actually was.

But then again, I've hit that point and went past it last night.

"Bloody hell… fine," I sighed before retreating to the bathroom to change. As I almost got to the door, I could I assume that I heard something that consisted of Kiku almost offering something, but then Elizaveta said that I would never know. I guess I won't.

When I finished changing into the women's clothing, I was now wearing a sleeveless red shirt that could have been also used as a dress, a black cardigan as my coat, also, thankfully Capri pants, which made me feel better since I wasn't wearing a skirt, and the same boots I wore yesterday. I was thankful that Elizaveta didn't chose to give me a thong. I would have flipped a table if she did. When I stepped out, Kiku was ready to put make-up on me (so I would look less of a guy) and Elizaveta to put on the wig. Kiku did the make-up since he was studying to be a make-up artist for movies and Elizaveta knew how to deal with rather long hair.

"Your appointment sir—I mean ma'am," Elizaveta joked, and I shot a glare at her while Kiku only muffled his laughter. As they were transforming me to be the fake woman I was, I heard Elizaveta and Kiku singing a song. Which is an example of one of their obsessions, actually. And I have heard them humming this particular tune when they're focused. That was both a good sign, and a bad sign; since I would have to put up with the lyrics that I'm surprised Kiku would sing. It was rather catchy, but also annoying that all but except one line were the same.

"_Two dicks are better than one,"_ I hear Elizaveta start to hum.

"_Two dicks are better than one,"_ Kiku repeated.

"_Two dicks are better than one,"_ They sang together. _"And that is what, yaoi is for~"__*****_

For the past five minutes, they have been singing that; and only for about a minute, their little song has been surgically placed in my mind. Another ten minutes passed by and I couldn't take it anymore.

"May you two _please_ sing another song?" I begged.

"Sure, sure," Elizaveta mumbled. "Hey Kiku, what day is it today?"

"I believe it is Friday," Kiku answered, and I could feel Elizaveta grin as I groaned, knowing that I made the wrong decision.

"_Seven AM, waking up in the morning; gotta be fresh, gotta have cereal,"_ She began to sing._ "Seeing everything, the time is going; ticking on and on and everybody's rushing-"_

"We're done," Kiku stated, and I sighed thankfully then we looked at the clock. 7:35. "Let's go now, shall we?"

Elizaveta and I nodded and we began heading to the elevator, where after we exited the apartment complex, Elizaveta stopped smiling and continued where she left off. _"Gotta get down to the bus stop~"_

"_Lord, save the Queen…_" I sighed under my breath.

"_Gotta catch my bus,"_ We reached her car at this time and she entered in the driver's seat. _"I see my friends~_ come on Kiku, join me!_"_

"Er….hai? If I still remember some of the lyrics…" Kiku mumbled. _"Kicking in the front seat, sitting on the back seat, which seat can I take?"_

I growled as I took the back seat so I can be far away from them singing.

"It's Friday, Friday, Artie's going drag on Friday," Elizaveta sung, the lyrics changed. "Only for the unicorn, unicorn~"

"Friday, Friday, Arthur is going in drag on Friday," Kiku continued. "Looking forward for the unicorn."

"_Cross-dressing, cross-dressing, yeah! "_

"_Cross-dressing, cross-dressing, yatta~"_

"_Fun, fun, fun, looking forward for the unicorn plush~"**_

As you can see, these two love changing or making up lyrics of songs; I do not know if it's out of boredom or to annoy me. Although, I'm starting to conclude it's to kill a bird with one stone. When they dropped me off, they were still singing that blasted song, with some of the lyrics changed, of course.

I was walking through the carnival, to the same store I met Alfred in, some man grabbed my shoulder. I was surprised, in more ways more than one. The first thought was, _"Some men can be really stupid for believing that I am an actual woman,"_ The second being,_ "Why the bloody hell are they grabbing me? I am pretty sure that there are better looking women than me, who don't have to stuff napkins in their bras. Literally,"_ And the final being, _"Flying Mint Bunny, a man has just grabbed me and will possibly rape the virgin woman— I mean, man I am."_

"Hey little cutie, what's your name?" The man asked, breath reeking of alcohol. Is this carnival serious? They sell alcohol to men like these when children are running around? _Idiots._

"Why should you care? Now, do me a favor of leaving me alone," I spat. When I shook his hand off of my shoulder, I pushed my fake glasses up and began walking away; thinking that I got away and I can go peacefully go on my 'date' with Alfred. Not that I wanted to go! _Bloody hell no;_ it's just that it would be better than having these dolts after me.

But, as fate hated me, the man had gotten to me again, and grabbed my shoulder, with a tighter grip. "Such a tough girl, are you? I like that; those who like it rough are keepers."

"Really?" I asked, sounding oblivious. I about to punch that man across the face, until someone else had beaten me to it.

"Alice, are you ok?" Alfred asked while the man's friends were helping him up.

"I was about the punch that wanker , actually," I huffed as I noticed that even with a bloody nose, the arsehole had the nerve of walking over to us.

"Are ya her boyfriend or somethin'?" He asked, voice slurred. "You, man, are stupid enough to let her wander around with that pretty face of her's. She could have been my girlfriend if ya hadn't shown up on time."

Ok, his use of grammar is one thing, he's drunk after all; but implying that I would have easily gone off with him? That was another.

Before Alfred was about to punch him again, I pushed him aside, and punched him myself. The punch was directed at his face, and then a kick was sent to his groin, but since I missed, it landed on his gut. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You are very lucky that I missed, or you wouldn't have had the chance to fuck with anybody," I hissed. "Not like you had a chance to do so anyways."

He and his friends soon retreated while I began walking away, Alfred following me shortly. "Alice," He called.

I sighed deeply. "What is it? Surprised that I can defend myself? Well that's what happens when you grow up with older brothers."

He blinked. "I was just asking if you're okay but-you have siblings?" I nodded. "Do you have one named Arthur?"

I was about to say no, but then I remembered our encounter earlier today. "Yes; Angus, Patrick, Evan, Arthur, are my older brothers. Why?"

"Funny thing actually, I ran into him earlier today," Alfred laughed. "I kinda owe you and your brother now… you with your unicorn plush, and him by accidentally scaring him…"

"You scared him?" I asked, as if I hadn't told myself. Of course I didn't tell myself; I _experienced_ it.

"Accidentally! But then he said that he had to do some other things, and I couldn't come with," He whined.

"Maybe it was because you were annoying him," I answered flatly, then we stopped walking.

"Was I?" He asked, sounding sad, face falling. "Do I annoy you too?"

I was about to answer yes, but something made me want to say no. Alfred was frowning, instead of showing off his usual idiotic grin; he was frowning, eye brows furrowed, and head looking down. That look on his face made _me _feel guilty, even though _he_ should be. Not knowing what to say, I kept silent.

"If I do annoy you, we could just forget about this date and I could just help you find you your unicorn plush," He mumbled. "And if I annoy your brother too, I can just take him off of my contacts…"

As he reached to get his phone, I should have felt excited that I wouldn't have him to call me in the near future or to go on this date with him as Alice, or be Alice at all. I should have just let him get his phone, go through his contacts, and delete me forever from his contact list. I should have told him to contact me in a way when he would have obtained my unicorn plush. I should have just ended anything that was going to spark a friendship or an acquaintance between us right there.

But I didn't.

It shocked me too. "N-no!"

When he looked up, he had confused eyes, and I had them too. I mean, I just wanted the unicorn plush, why would I want to actually spend time with him? So I continued. "Don't do that, I've already showed up, and I don't have a ride home either; plus we made a deal."

His smile returned, and for some reason, it made me feel less guilty. "Or you just wanna spend time with me." I now did not feel guilty at all.

"Git!" I cried as I was about to punch his arm, but he stopped it, and instead intertwined his hands with mine. My face flushed red. Then instead of our fingers intertwined, he let go for a moment, and just held my hand.

"I'll promise that you'll have fun tonight!" He declared. "You won't regret it!"

"I hope so…" I mumbled as I turned away. Fuck him and his smile; I am not falling for him just because of that.

After a few steps of walking, I stared at my hand he was holding, and I tugged on his arm. "Hm?"

"May you please let go?" I asked.

He remained silent for a few minutes, and then shook his head. "Nope~"

"And why not?"

"Because, you saw that guy, there are more people like him out there, and they might take you from me without me noticing," He explained. "And I'm the hero, so I won't let that happen!"

"Or you just want to hold my hand," I smirked. Pay back.

"Wha-" He began. "I'm getting the worst case of déjà vu today… earlier today, I met your brother, and it was something like how we met, but instead of a unicorn plush, it was over a table, and now…"

I blinked. "I never knew you could be so observant."

"I can if I wanna," He replied before there was a silence between us. "I'm hungry. Let's go get Elephant Ears!"

"_What?"_ I asked, completely confused. Elephant Ears?

Before I knew it, he dragged me over to a cooking stand, and I could smell the scent of grease, oil, and fried food. This man needs to go on a diet if he eats like this every day. After a minute or two, the cashier came back, with fried dough, and powdered sugar and chocolate sauce covering it. Alfred gave him his money, and he walked me over to the end of a bench table.*******

"This," He said, presenting the calorie-filled dessert of sorts on the table. "Is an Elephant Ear."

"It looks like something that would someone a heart attack," I stated as I began to sit down on my seat on the bench.

He then made an offended gasp. "It is so not! You just haven't tried it yet! Hold on…" He paused for a moment to get two plastic forks and knives, only handing one pair over to me. "Try it."

I groaned inwardly as I began cutting up a small piece, while he on the other hand cut out about a fourth of the fried dough. As I began to taste it, I found it to be actually good. If it wasn't filled with oil and topped by an overdose of powdered sugar and chocolate sauce, I would have admitted it.

"So?" He asked, mouth full, and a bit of powdered sugar and chocolate around his mouth. "Do you like it?"

"Twat; don't speak with your mouth full," I scolded. "And if it didn't had so much fat in it, then yes, I would have liked it."

"Ya see, you never know unless you try!" Alfred smiled as he ate more of the Elephant Ear.

For the next thirty minutes, we (or rather, _he_) spent the time walking around the carnival, eating the various food you find at a carnival, which ranges from chili-cheese fries, chili-cheese hot-dogs, cotton candy, pop corn, and an Icee. It made me wonder why he didn't bother to enter an eating contest.

"You have probably given this carnival a million dollars because of the food you buy, why not just enter an eating contest?" So I asked.

Alfred was eating a burger right now as I was holding a bottle filled half of lemonade juice. After him talking while he was eating, and me scolding him afterwards, he didn't bother to talk with his mouth open. And when he finished chewing, he didn't speak until a few seconds later.

"I'm not allowed to," He stated. "Last time I did, they had to take me off since I won every contest."

"How did I somehow expect that?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

"Your choice," I replied, before opening up the bottle of lemonade and drinking it.

"Alright then, I chose to go on a roller-coaster," Alfred answered bluntly.

"A roller-_what?_" I almost choked on my own drink.

Alfred gave me an 'are you serious' look. "You don't know what a roller-coaster is? Jeez Alice, where have you been?"

"I know what a roller-coaster is, you idiot!" I snapped. "It's just that, you've been eating a lot, and I don't want you to vomit."

He blinked for a moment as he finished his burger. As he crumpled the wrapper up, he smiled at me. For about the five hundred thousandth time tonight; a million for the whole day. "So you _do_ care about me!"

My eyes widened, realising what I had said. "W-wanker! I never got to finish! I just don't want you to throw up on me, that's all!"

He nodded and replied in a sarcastic manner that could rival Peter's. "Mhmm, _sureeee…._"

"Arsehole," I huffed.

"Well, until we go on the roller-coaster, what rides should we go on?" He offered.

"Well… the carousel then the Ferris wheel," I suggested. "I haven't been on either one in ages."

"B-but… carousels make my head spin!" He whined.

"And roller-coasters will make you want to throw up," I stated.

A few minutes later, we were about to go on the carousel, where Alfred surprisingly surrendered to go with me. As I stepped on the platform, I began looking for an available horse, the only one being at a height that would be difficult for me to get on. I began to walk away, until I felt hands on my his, and me being lifted on the horse.

"What the bloody-!" I cried as I held a tight grip on the pole.

"Princess," Alfred mockingly bowed. I almost felt like kicking his face before he sat on the horse next to my own.

After the carousel ride, Alfred only felt a slight dizziness, but I still had to help him walk after a few minutes. "Everything is going in circles~" I rolled my eyes as I helped him walk over to the Ferris wheel line. When we were about half-way through the line, Alfred finally came back to his senses.

"Hey, Alice," I turned my head to look at him. "When does the park close again?"

I got out my watched to check the time. "Well, it's about 9:30 and the park closes at 10:30, Ferris wheel rides take only about ten minutes, so I think we would have more than enough time…"

When it was finally our turn to go on the Ferris wheel, it was about 9:45, and we still had time to go on Alfred's stupid roller-coaster ride, even so, he was still whining about it.

"You two all set?" The worker asked us, we nodded and they began the ride as we were the last pair to hop on the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel would make about two or three rounds before letting us off, plus when they would let us off, as far as I can remember.

But, on half way through the ride, it stopped _working_.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>*: <strong>adhkjsahffff—OH ME IN THE MORNING~ I made this a few days ago, but I never actually got to use it in any of my works. I was gonna draw this with Kiku and Elizaveta in it, but I got lazy QAQ

****:** I like to change song lyrics when I'm bored~ I changed a bit of the lyrics to **Girlfriend** _(Avril Lavigne)_ and **Friday** _(Rebecca Black)_ on tumblr to a Happy Birthday song once too~

*****: **Elephant Ears. YUMNOMNOM. Do you know how hungry I got while writing this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AANNNDDD… stop. _With a cliffhanger._

The chapter's getting long. And this is by far the longest one. The next one should be shorter though… I guess. This is later than the time I post this up, which is like around 1-4PM, but I had to go out, plus, this chapter's **long.**

_(that's what she said-/shot)_

Tomorrow will be the last update before my school starts, so sadly, I think the updates will be slower. At least until the second week of school. ;A; I'd rather write this daily than have work daily, actually… I should figure out a way to type this throughout the day like before I leave for bus, during the day if I have a chance to go in the library, so I can finish it off in the noon.

* * *

><p><strong>[Reviews are Love!]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Taking a break from getting ready for school tomorrow, I present you, chapter five! I feel like I'm missing something in my school supplies (besides my scissors) though… I think it's just because it doesn't weigh a ton like it did last year, lol. Have you noticed how I seem to like to jam songs in my fanfictions one way or another? I have many songs to play in this fanfic, but the one played in this chapter is like, 'the main' one or something. It doesn't describe Arthur and his dragness, but Arthur and Alfred's eventual friendship/relationship. And maybe country-verse too, if you want~ enjoy!

Oh and this chapter starts a bit before Alice found out the Ferris wheel broke down, by the way. Oh, and for future references, this story started around the end of May, or beginning of June~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hetalia nor any songs mentioned.

**Warning: **Cross-dressing and fluff. More song inserts. At least one.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woah!"<p>

We were currently on the Ferris wheel, and we had a perfect view of the carnival. The Ferris wheel had jolted from its short pause, as it usually did, and began rising for our cart to go all the way to the top.

"The view is so awesome!" I heard Alfred say. I have to admit, it did. Besides the carnival itself, because of the city lights, we had a good look of the city. New York; it's the city—no, _state_, that never sleeps, yet carnivals like these had to close down early.

As we were reaching the top, the cart suddenly halted to a stop. I was a bit worried because it wasn't a gentle stop, not that the stops were gentle anyways; but… this felt rougher. As if it wasn't meant to be stopped, and yet it was. I shook off the feeling though, knowing that this was a minor technical difficulty, and they would resume the ride in a minute or so. Alfred took this as an opportunity to take a picture of the city, actually.

"So… how long do you thing they're gonna keep us up here?" He asked. Right now, we were already stuck up here for about 5 minutes. "We might miss the roller-coaster ride, and the carnival's gonna close in like… thirty minutes!"

"Why not try being patient? I'm sure that they're going to resume the ride any moment," I hissed. Alfred nodded, but we remained on the cart for five more minutes until I heard a megaphone from below.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are sorry, but some of the wires got damaged, and we are in the process of fixing it, so stay put; we will try our best to get you all down as soon as we can!"

"We're _stuck_ up here?" I squeaked. I'm not afraid of heights, but being stranded was one of them. "My friends will worry and … and … wha—"

"Alice," Alfred interrupted, I turned to face him. "Calm down, they know what they're doing; they'll get us down eventually. Hopefully before the carnival closes."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I should just call my friends to tell them that I would be held up…" At that moment, I took out my phone, yet I was shaking a bit, I was able to call Elizaveta, but the reception wasn't clear.

"_H-he—y! Wh-er-e ar-e you? I hear sta-a-tic,"_ I could hear the static breaking the words apart.

"Well, actually, I called you to tell you that I would be held up," I replied, hoping that she would hear me.

"_Wha-at? Say tha-t agai-n, I did—n't he-a-r clearl-y!" _She spoke. I let out a frustrated grumble.

"I'm going to be—" I repeated, but I stopped when I heard a long beep. I growled and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. "The reception up here is horrible, and they're probably going to be worried sick of me… don't you have any roommates or the like?"

"Well I— wait; I thought you would be staying with your brother?" Alfred began, but paused.

"A-actually I am, but I'm just sleeping over with some of my friends…" I responded. "Anyways, you still haven't answered my question; you look like you're in college already, don't you have any roommates or the like?"

"I'm 18, by the way, and actually," He started his explanation. "I grew up in New York for most of my life, the college I go to is a subway train away, and my parents live around here, so I'm staying with them."

I held my laughter. "Why don't you just live with your friends?"

Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "I would but, they're scattered around the world. One's in Lithuania, another's in Northern Europe, I have no idea where one of them is because he wants to surprise me one day, and well, my brother's coming here from Canada for the summer, he'll be here June 6th, on Monday…"

"Brother?" I asked.

"Well, not really, he's _like_ a brother since he grew up and lived with my family," He continued and I nodded, understanding. "How about you?"

"M-me? Well… most of the friends I have, my brother is friends with them too… I have the two friends I'm sleeping over with, one of them is in a relationship too, I am also friends with him, unfortunately friends with this Frenchman and his own friends," I hissed at the end. "And my family is a bit scattered too; Angus is in Scotland, Patrick is in Northern Ireland, but they are staying over with Evan, who's in Wales. I also have another brother in Ireland, but we don't speak much, and a younger brother in either Sweden or Finland… I can't remember…"

"Wow…"

"I also have a cousin in Hong Kong, and three others in Australia and New Zealand," I continued. "My mum is also in Australia…"

"Really? Does she travel or does she just like it there?" Alfred asked with an interested tone in his voice.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled, looking away, not wanting to think about the matter. I was already stuck up here, and I hardly even knew the man.

"Ok," Alfred replied. "My parents either travel or work a lot, so even though I'm staying over with them, I still don't get to see them much."

"Oh…"

"But it's okay; since I still have all summer to look forward to, and hopefully, they're gonna have time to come back for my birthday!"He laughed.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"July 4th! I'm gonna turn 19," He exclaimed proudly. "My name isn't Alfred Freedom Jones for nothing~"*****

"So _that's_ what the '_F'_ stands for…" I said and he nodded eagerly.

"It's so awesome that I can see fireworks on my birthday and stuff!" Alfred added. "When's yours?"

"Same day as Arthur's… we're… fraternal twins…" I lied about that part, obviously. "Our birthday is April 23rd."

"That was like… two months ago, right?"He asked, and I nodded. "How old did you two turn?"

"Twenty-three," I answered. "We're both in our third year of college."

"Seriously? I just started, what do you two study?" Alfred replied. "I study physics… business and law too since my parents kinda forced me to take them…"

My eyes widened. "Really? I always thought you would study something else. So, why physics?"

"Actually, I minor in film and arts," He smiled proudly. "And I take physics because I've been always interested in stuff like teleporting or time travel or… or… building a giant robot that can reduce global warming!"******

"Alfred, that's never going to happen," I responded, unamused.

"Y_et,_" He stressed that word. "In the future it _will_. And I plan to be the one who makes it possible!"

"Sure… sure…" I muttered, barely caring.

"Alright, what do you study in?" Alfred huffed, and I smirked. Maybe being stuck on this blasted ride would be a good excuse for us to get to know each other.

"_Co-authors?"_ I nodded in response.

A couple of minutes had passed by and I had explained him what I (or we) studied and the relationship between Alice and I. Fraternal twins who are constantly annoyed by 'our' brothers during 'our' childhood. I wanted us to sound close, but not too close. I mentioned that Alice was visiting me over the summer from college back in England, as Alice of course. And how we 'promised' each other that we planned to write the best story that would have been ever written.

"You two sound super close then," Alfred continued. "I'm kinda jealous…"

I blinked. "Why? Don't you have Matthew? He sounds close to you."

"Yeah but… we're interested in different things," He explained. "As much as we look alike, we're really different. He can speak French, I can't—"

"And I am thankful that you don't," I interjected, with a satisfied grin.

"I can run a mile without breaking a sweat, he can't…" He resumed. "But we do love playing catch together. And even though our birthdays are three days apart, I'm a year older than he is but, he skipped a grade, so he caught up to me in a way—"

I was nodding, but I shifted my body so I can look over to look at the stage. "Hm, they seem to be throwing a concert…"

"Yeah! The carnival does this when they're closing," Alfred informed me. "They won't be on again until the Fourth of July weekend, after that, they close again, and then they open up again before school starts. At least, that's how it works for summer… I don't understand why they can't just stay open for the whole summer."

I rolled my eyes as I heard the band sing. "They need to save money in order to spend it later on."

"Wh—" He began, then stopped. _"Ohhh…"_

The band was… not bad, actually. They were just a couple of teenagers who needed a gig, and they seemed to be playing whatever they practiced. "You see, this carnival either can give the concert gigs to pros or bands who are starting off, but are still good; kinda like them."

I would have asked how he knew so much about this carnival, but then again, he did grow up here. Their song ended a minute or two later, they later announced that the song was self written. But for the rest of the concert, they would be just playing whatever they learnt how to play. The concert was about twenty minutes, since it started off at about 10:09. They actually picked good songs to play, in comparison to whatever shite some people are listening to right now.

"_Alright, folks, this is the final song of the evening to kick off your summer!"_ The lead singer announced before I could hear the drummer starting off the beat, only for the guitarist to join in a few seconds later, then the singer began to sing.

_This may never start,  
>we could fall apart.<br>And I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear,<br>feelings insincere.  
>Can I be your memory?<em>

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted,  
>Just like I imagined,<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster,<br>my heart's beating faster,  
>Holding on to feel the same.<em>_*******_

And he continued to sing the rest of the song, and Alfred and I could see the electricians failing to dance along, at the same time trying to focus on their job. It amused us, actually. But, I couldn't help but throw a shoe at them and tell them to get back to work. Alfred stopped me from doing so, though, since I was planning throw his shoe at them.

After the band finished singing, they bid the people of the carnival who stuck around to listen to them a goodnight. And mostly everyone left after that. Except for the people like Alfred and I, who were still stuck on the Ferris wheel.

Even about an hour later, they were still trying to fix the electric box. I honestly wondered why it would take them so long to fix it, I shook off the fact and simply sat on the cart, patiently. Although, seeing that it was nearing midnight, and with the day I have been through, I slowly began drifting asleep, but I sat up.

A few moments later, I began to feel a breeze. I shivered and rubbed my arms; even though I had a cardigan on, I still felt chilly. At times like these, I wondered why it was so hot during the day, yet so cold during the night, even though it's summer. Sure it would be a bit humid, but I still felt cold breezes. At times like these, I feel like Global Warming is a lie. ********

Unknowingly, Alfred noticed too. "Alice," He said.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit cranky. But who wouldn't if they were stuck on a bloody Ferris wheel cart for about an hour?

"Are you cold?" I blinked, and only nodded.

"Yes, I am a bit chilly, why—" I replied, but stopped when I saw that he took off his bomber jacket and handed it over to me. I gave him a questioning look before I took it and wrapped it around me, now smelling the scent of burger and fries. "Aren't you cold too?"

"Wha—?" Alfred asked after he stopped rubbing his own arms, as if he hadn't been doing so. "N-no! Of course not!"

After he turned away, I swear I could hear him whispering, "Ihatethecoldwhycan'tsnownotmeltifit'shot" or something. He spoke too fast and surprisingly low, but I did catch him saying that he hated the cold. I sighed deeply and covered him with half of the jacket, only for him to look at me, with a confused look.

"We can share your jacket, idiot, I'm sure it's big enough to hold both of us, if it isn't, then you need to start going on a diet," I grumbled. Alfred gave me a warm smile letting that last part of my comment go away. His smile was not like a flashy smile like the ones he has given me, but a warm smile. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me before leaning on his own side.

"Let's just take a nap; I'm sure everyone below us is…." He yawned.

My face flushed red again, and so I tried to find an excuse. "I-I think so-someone's playing on th-their phone…" But it was no avail, as he already fell asleep. I sighed deeply, and went along with it, and took a nap along with him.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I felt a jolt again, but I tightened my grip on Alfred, fearing that I would accidentally fall. When I took a peek and looked up, I soon regretted it when I found out that he had been awake. So, I kept my head down until we got off. As we were half-way down, Alfred shook me gently, making sure if I was awake or not.

"Hey… Alice," He whispered.

"Hm?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"We're about to get off," He continued. I immediately shot up and sat up, as I waited for our turn.

I felt a warm piece of clothing article on my shoulder. It was his bomber jacket. I took it off and gave it to him. "Your jacket." He nodded and took his jacket.

When we exited the carnival, I was still drowsy from the nap, and I was currently leaning on Alfred, wrapping my arms around his. At this moment, I could really care less, because I was sleepy. I only would care if I would be kidnapped or raped. And I'm pretty sure Alfred wouldn't do so. But I still don't fully trust him yet.

By the time we had reached his car, something had hit me, and I took out my phone. _Shit! It's 1:35 in the morning! Elizaveta and Kiku must be sleeping by now!_ I groaned as I slapped my forehead.

"Hey, Alice, if you need to get home, I could always drive you," Alfred offered. I would normally have denied the request, but considering the fact that I was sleepy, it was around 1:30AM, and I did not want to be taken advantage of if I fell on the street, I accepted his request.

The drive to Elizaveta and Kiku's apartment complex was around ten minutes, more or less. As Alfred was driving, I was napping more. But my napping was disturbed when Alfred woke me up.

"Alice… hey… sleepy head… we're here…" He whispered into my ears. As instinct, I slapped him, and I felt more awake. I took off my fake glasses and rubbed my eyes before placing them back on and letting out a soft yawn.

When I opened my eyes, Alfred was holding on to his face. "Ow… jeez, you slap _hard!_"

I blinked. "Sorry… I guess…" That would be payback for the times he has annoyed me so far.

"Anyways, do you want me to walk you to your friend's apartment room?" Alfred asked. I sighed and nodded.

When we reached the front of Elizaveta and Kiku's apartment room, Alfred stopped, and bowed mockingly again. "Your court, princess."

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "You may go now, court jester."

Alfred grumbled as he stood up. "I prefer myself as a knight in shining armor, actually."

"Whatever gets you through the night," I mumbled as I folded my arms. "Well, good night Alfred."

"Night Alice, I had fun," He smiled.

"I hate to admit it, but I had fun too," I replied. "Well, bye—"

"Hold on, before I go, can I have your number?" He asked. I groaned inwardly as I took out my phone. I searched through the contacts, only to give him my iPod's phone number instead of my own phone's. He gave me another grin, before waving and saying bye. As I saw him waiting for the elevator, I fished for the keys inside the plant next to their door.

As I was about to unlock the door, I heard fast footsteps that sounded like running coming towards me. I turned around, and it was Alfred. "What are you—?"

I stopped after he gave me a short kiss on the cheek. "Now, I can't leave a date without a kiss, right? Night Alice!"

My mouth remained open from sock as I saw him run inside the elevator while I stood in the hallway, speechless.

What was _that?_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 5  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>*: <strong>I was gonna use Alfred's grandfather's name as his middle name in this story, but Freedom seemed to fit in better.  
><strong>**:<strong> I couldn't resist on bringing that up.**  
>***: <strong>Guess what the song title is~ (:  
><strong>****: <strong>LOL. Funny story actually, my sister told me that about the time of spring this year, it was still snowing up there. In spring. I think it was nearing summer too. So anytime that kind of stuff happens, I sometimes say that statement. Please don't be offended by it~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AJHDKFJHFKFF— THAT _TOTALLY _ISN'T GONNA MAKE THINGS **MORE AWKWARD**.

Maybe.

This chapter was used for helping me with my strategy of staying up all day Sunday, only to crash about twenty-two hours later, then hopefully wake up 6AM on Monday. That and I need to prepare for school. _Yeaahhh…._

I'm a last minute-type of person.

* * *

><p><strong>[Reviews are Forever Love!]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was written on Sunday, actually since I plan to write chapters ahead of time, and to just edit it a bit when I plan to publish it~ I feel so behind on not updating for the past two to three days. More will be explained in the long bottom note _(that's what she said-/shot)_ Oh, and in this chapter, Elizaveta and Kiku are going to take up Arthur's drag up a notch. Guess who's gonna be introduced in this chapter

…it's…

Korea (da-ze)!

Other characters from Asia are also mentioned~

**Disclaimer: **I own nada but this plot~ And the insults towards Arthur's cooking.

**Warning: **The usual awkwardness and then some and pardon my bad Korean. I haven't watched a drama in a year to be familiar to how people address each other… Oh. And the typical insulting of Arthur's cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arthur, where have you been!"<p>

After I entered their apartment complex, I soon discovered that Elizaveta and Kiku were not sleeping. I should have figured that they wouldn't be, since we wouldn't really have any classes for the next three months, except for some assignments over the summer, but those didn't really count as classes.

As I was saying, when I entered their apartment, they ran over and hugged me, only to scold me afterwards. "Arthur, we couldn't read our yaoi peacefully, since we were worried about you."

"We figured that you would call us when you need us to drive you back or have taken a ride home with Alfred, but you could have told us that you were gonna go home with him first!" Elizaveta cried. "So… uh… did he find out?"

"What? No! Why would you think that—" I replied, defensively, then I realised what she was talking about. "You two are disgusting."

"So he didn't? That's good," Elizaveta sighed in relief. Yet, I thought I heard her whispering, "It wouldn't have been worse if we missed taking pictures!" I just shook that thought away from my mind.

"So, where have you been all night?" Kiku asked as he began brewing tea.

"Stuck on the Ferris wheel," I answered flatly. "When I called you earlier, I was up there, and the reception was horrible."

Elizaveta blinked. "Wait—you got stuck on the Ferris wheel? Why didn't you call us? You know that Kiku's good with electricity and technology so—oh… wait… that's right."

"Well, Arthur, you should get a good sleep now," Kiku advised me as he handed over a cup of tea. "The tea should help you relax. We also took the liberty of washing your clothes so you can wear them out tomorrow."

I nodded as I took the cup of tea and headed for their guest room to finally catch up on my sleep. I would have changed into something else more comfortable to sleep, but I was too tired to do so. When I set the now empty cup of tea on the nightstand beside the bed, I quickly fell on the bed and rested on it, quite uncomfortably, actually, but I could have cared less. Before I fell asleep though, I took off the wig and boots.

Next morning, I woke up to the sight of a bright light and the smell of breakfast. I yawned as I walked out of the bed and opened the door, to find Kiku cooking as Elizaveta was cleaning up. When I walked out, they turned their heads to greet me, but they stopped and tried to stop their laughter.

"I see that you like the outfit," Elizaveta commented as she resumed cleaning. I gave a sarcastic dry laugh.

"It's my favorite one, actually," I replied, looking down on the outfit. It was fairly true since the last outfit I wore; I had to wear a skirt. Even though the shirt could have been used as a dress, I could still look decent even though I had Capri pants underneath it. Elizaveta snickered as he mopped the floors. I grumbled as I walked over to the bathroom so I can take a shower and change back into my more comfortable clothing.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, I exited the bathroom and proceeded to walk over to the dining table and took a seat, to start eating breakfast. Kiku, after setting the last plate of food, sat down to m and Elizaveta, after washing her hands, sat down with us.

"So, let's review," Elizaveta spoke as she got a plate and began serving her own food. After she placed a certain amount of scrambled eggs and rice on her plate, she began putting ketchup on her plate. She grabbed her spoon and pointed at me. "You," She began. "Exchanged numbers with Alfred last night, or rather, early this morning, in your drag form, right?"

"Yes…" I answered as I began setting my own food on my plate.

"And you mentioned that he kissed you on your cheek, _hai?_" Kiku continued as he got his pair of chopsticks before he started eating.

"Y-yes," I answered again as I felt my face heating up a bit.

We ate in silence for a few moments before they spoke up. "He's going to call you in three… two… one and—"

I heard my iPod ring from my pocket. As I put my hand in my pockets to get my iPod, I took it out and answered it. As I waited to hear the other the end of the line, I threw both Elizaveta and Kiku a questioning look as how did they even know that he was going to call me at this time.

"_Hello? Alice?" _I heard Alfred's voice on the other end of the line as the two were making frantic motions telling me to answer him. Elizaveta then took the liberty of grabbing my iPod, setting it on the table and on speaker._ "You there?"_

I coughed so I can change my voice a bit. "Y-yes… what do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to call you because of what happened … last night… or this morning…" He began.

"Oh? What about?" I asked as I picked the phone up from the table. After I did so, Elizaveta and Kiku promptly stood up to listen in.

"_W-well… yanno! Before I went home!"_ He responded, slightly stuttering. _"When I k-kissed you on the cheek."_

It then hit me. He kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't anything like a kiss on the lips, but still. How did I even respond casually earlier to Elizaveta and Kiku when they asked? "O-oh… about that—"

"_Before you say anything, I'm sorry if I creeped you out or anything!"_ Alfred interrupted, causing the three of us in the room to blink in confusion. _"Look Alice, I like you. Maybe not in the like you-like you kind of way yet, but-"_

"But what?" I asked.

"_But I wanna get to know you better,"_ He continued. _"I've met a lot of girls before, but... you feel different from them."_

"Oh? Is it because I didn't need someone to save me like they did?" I replied.

"_That and… I don't know, actually; but I _do_ know that I wanna talk you more,"_ He said. _"So let's just forget about that kiss and try dating again? Then I'll wait when you actually want me to kiss you."_

After he said that, Elizaveta was silently squealing in delight while Kiku gave a satisfied nod. I paused for a moment before I gave him my answer. "Sure, when and where will it be?"

"_How about on Tuesday?"_ He suggested. _"Mattie would already be unpacking here and we can have a double date with him and this guy he's dating."_

"You never told me that your brother was dating," I said. "You told me that he's mostly into men, but you seemed to leave out him already dating someone part."

"_Yeah, well I kinda don't like to mention the guy he's dating,"_ Alfred replied in a surprisingly slightly annoyed tone. _"As far as I know, he's a sleaze-bag and if he hadn't rejected that one girl when he was still starting off his relationship with Mattie a year ago, he would have been dead by this time."_

"How did you even know that he met that girl if you haven't officially met him yet?" I questioned.

"_I was studying for my midterm exam, and I needed to study, so I went to the library, and I saw him chatting with that girl,"_ He explained. _"The only reason why I recognized him was because when I needed to borrow some money, Mattie allowed me to get some from his wallet, when I saw his picture."_

"So what did he do?"

"_He just… rejected her, I was surprised too since he's the flirt of the world,"_ Alfred resumed explaining._ "By then on, I decided to give him a chance; but if he slips up, he's dead."_

"So the purpose of the double date is to see what he really is?" I presumed. "Why do I need to go?"

"_Yeah! That and food,"_ Alfred answered eagerly. _"And, if I find out he's an ass, you can help me beat him up!"_

"I'd like that," I smirked. "So, Sunday right? Wait—how do you suppose you're going to pick me up?"

"How about I pick you up from your friend's place?" He asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you until then," I agreed since I would need Elizaveta and Kiku's help into changing into 'Alice'.

"_Yeah, oh and before you hang up, the restaurant's fancy so you have to dress semi-formally,"_ Alfred added. _"Ok, see ya Alice!"_

When I hung up, I met with Elizaveta, with a smile on her face while Kiku had that mischievous look on his face. "So… we heard that you're gonna be a girl more now~" Elizaveta said in a sing-song voice.

"That would mean that we need more clothing for you," Kiku added.

"Yeah, and better fake breasts too for you!" Elizaveta agreed. "And he said semi-formal right? We need to find you a dress that doesn't show cleavage. I could find you some from my closet if you want."

I nodded, understanding what I now will have to go through until for who knows how long. Kiku and Elizaveta immediately stood up and headed towards the door. I stood up, following them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

They gave me a smirk. "We are going to get your breasts, Art." Elizaveta smiled.

_Bloody hell…_

And that thought was still in my head as we arrived at a surgery establishment. "W-why are we here? It's not like I'll be a girl 24/7!"

"They make temporary breasts here too, Arthur; I should know," Kiku told me. I gave him a confused look, which screamed the words, _'How the bloody fuck would you know that?'_. He sighed deeply and continued. "I went here when we had a project into transforming someone into the opposite gender."

"Ah…" That was more understandable.

"That and the fact that I know someone who is co-manager here," Kiku added. "It is the same time a fortune and a misfortune."

I blinked. "How so?" Hungary readied her frying pan as Kiku took a deep breath as he reached for the door knob, twisted it, and opened the door, only for someone to be running out of the building.

"Kiku~ your breasts are mine, da-ze!" I heard that person call. _Ah, I get it now._

"Yong Soo! Please stop trying to claim people's breasts! You are here to make them; not claim them," Kiku advised.

"Fine," Yong Soo huffed. "Why are you here then? It's over the summer and I'm sure that you won't be given the same assignment again. Unless… you _want_ me to make you breasts so I can claim-"

"Yong Soo!" Kiku scolded.

"I get it, da-ze; so why are you here?" Yong Soo sighed deeply.

"I'm not here for them," Kiku replied casually. "Arthur is."

Im Yong Soo is one of Kiku's cousins; he, originated from Korea, much like the other things he says that originated there too. Which is more or less everything. We aren't sure if he really means it, or is just joking around, but I think it's more of an in-between. Yong Soo has a strange tendency to grope people in the chest area; to be more exact, his cousins' chest area.

Yong Soo bowed and then shook my hand. "So why do you want breasts? If want a gender change then you would have to—"

"He's not here for gender change," Elizaveta interjected. "It's a long story, so we'll explain it to you."

Yong Soo nodded. "Come into my office then, da-ze."

It took us about 15 minutes to explain my predicament, and Yong Soo was highly amused. "You did all of that for a Unicorn Plushie, da-ze?"

"It's very rare!" I cried, defensively.

"Yes, but, why does a twenty-year-old man want with it?" He asked, failing at hiding his laughter. "Do you collect them or something?"

I gave him no answer, but it seemed like it was all he needed. "So you do!"

"Bloody hell…" I hissed as I hid my face in my hands.

"Don't worry, Arthur-_ssi,_" Yong Soo said, trying to calm me down. "If it makes you feel any better, _Aniki_ still collects Hello Kitty plushies!"

'_Aniki'_ is Kiku and Yong Soo's older cousin; Wang Yao. When we were in high school, we didn't really get along either, but we knew each other since beck then, Kiku, Yong-Soo, and Yao with his little sister, Meimei all lived in the same house hold. Whenever I went over to visit, it was either hectic, or they were all too busy studying. Although, on one particular visit, I was told to give tea to Yao since Kiku needed to cook dinner and the fact that Yong Soo was not allowed in Yao's room or that Meimei did not want to go in there. When I entered the room, he threw a fit once I saw all the Hello Kitty plush toys.

And that is why I hide my unicorn plush collection from the world.

I would love to show it off by placing them all in a shelf for the world to see, but I really don't want to get laughed at anymore.

"But don't worry, I won't tell him you collect unicorn plushies," Yong Soo told me while leaning across his desk from his chair, to make a motion as if he were telling me a secret. "As long as you don't attempt to cook anymore, da-ze."

Ok, from there on, I would like to point out that my cooking is far superior to anyone else's. It still is, even though they scream in horror whenever they see me heading to the kitchen; when I only intended to get a fruit, they drag me away from the kitchen and get me the fruit. I honestly don't know why they scream in horror in the first place. Like, I have stated, I am not bad at cooking.

"W-wha—!" I shrieked. Not like a girl, like a gentleman. "I am not bad at cooking!"

Yong Soo sighed deeply as he nodded. "Right, you are not bad at cooking."

"Thank you!" I cried. "Finally, someone who appreciates my cooki-"

"You're cooking's so bad, that we have to make up a new word for bad, da-ze!" He laughed.

"Ohh~ Is this one of "Yo Momma" jokes I keep on hearing but in Arthur's cooking?" Elizaveta piped and Yong Soo nodded. "Well, I think that his cooking is so bad that it should be the replacement itself instead of a new word."

"Gomenasai, Arthur, but…" Oh no. Not Kiku. Kiku, since he's polite almost all of the time, it's very rare to hear him go the complete opposite and be rude or insult someone. Even worse, when he does, it hurts._ Painfully. _"Your cooking is so bad that when Mr. Santa ran out of coal to give to the bad children, he replaced it with your cooking, and when the children found it instead of coal, they begged to have the coal instead of your cooking."

My mouth was open with shock and the room was filled with silence until Elizaveta and Yong Soo started cracking up. "O-OH MY _GOD,_ KIKU, YOU SHOULD REALLY GET INTO THINGS LIKE THIS, DA-ZE!"

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S FUCKING TRUE, NICE ONE KIKU!"

"My apologies, Arthur, but… it's true," Kiku mumbled. "You know how I wanted to visit Northern Europe last year in winter and you gave me your scones before I went and Mr. Tino and Mr. Berwald invited me to stay with them since I was close to you?"

"Y-yes, I believe so," I managed to say.

"Well, when they found your scones in the kitchen, I think they thought that your scones were coals or the like, and Mr. Tino had a play to do, and they replaced the coal with your scones since the coal was being used for the saunas," Kiku began explaining. "During the play, some of the children threw up after saying that they would much rather have the coal then the scones and that they will be never be bad again or why were they so bad to get it. I was not sure whether they were acting, telling the truth, or a combination of both, though…"

"I-I see…" I grumbled as I felt a dark cloud hovering above me. My cooking isn't **that** bad, _right?_

"_Eto_… If it makes you feel better, they didn't throw up," Kiku added. "Your brother was a part of it and the children now looks up to him for defending them of your cooki-"

I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry; but on the bright side, you should be proud of your brother for making new friends," Kiku interjected his own sentence.

That, is a very good example of what happens when Kiku goes a bit out of order and insults someone or he is rude. Like I have said, his words hurt, because of the fact that he's polite most of the time. The second thing is, that if he's insulting something he means it, at first. If that person then feels bad about it, then he explains why he had said so, then he tries to cheer us up with the positive facts. Most of the time, the positive facts work, other times like this, it doesn't. And because of the rudeness throwing him off a bit for a few minutes, his ability to read the atmosphere decreases a bit before restoring to its original level. Because of that, he does not know what he has done until a couple of hours later, where he apologizes very deeply to that person, and trying to make it up for them.

How do I know all of this, you ask?

Most of the time, my cooking, or rather my ability of cooking, is the target. Only when it's mentioned at times like these, though.

Even so, I was still depressed when Yong Soo and Elizaveta had calmed down and Yong Soo finally started on actually doing his job by informing us what size I should be.

"—considering your height, weight and age of course, so you will have to go step on the scale and—" I hear Yong Soo say, but he paused, realising that I haven't been paying attention. "Arthur, stop sulking about it and what is it that you British people like to say again? Stiff an upper mouth?"

I glared at him. "It's 'stiff an upper lip'."

"Then stop sulking, and just get on the scale, da-ze," He ordered. "To be a classy drag, you have to have at least temporary breasts, remembering the fact that you call yourself a gentleman or something, then you have to remember that you wanna be a classy man-in-drag-as-a-lady to this guy."

"It's _want to_, not 'wanna'," I pointed out. "And I am too a gentleman."

"Then get on the scale," Yong Soo replied nonchalantly. I took a deep breath and sighed as I walked over to the scale to get myself measured.

_Stiff an upper lip and this will blow over faster._

I kept that on my mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SO YEAH. MY SCHOOL STARTED ON THE 22ND. On Monday morning, I was working on this before I had to go down to my bus, then my stomach started to bitch on me and dragged me to the bathroom. Later that day, my sister was hogging the computer. Next day, the computer was free, but I had homework to do. Plus I had a headache and my sister was on the computer again. Today, I was able to update whoo~ I had to take a pre-test for reading today. And I kept on falling asleep during it. OTL. Tomorrow, I have the math and on Friday, science. Hopefully, I can update on Saturday and/or Sunday.

I'm kinda hoping that the school system won't let us come to school because of Hurricane Irene coming up on South Florida. It's not like I want it to come so it can terrorize people. I just want it to come so school will be taken out for at least a day so I can feel like I've caught up to this. Hurricane Irene being strong enough for kicking school off, yet weak enough for us to have Internet.

Yeah. I am so inconsiderate sometimes.

More on my school: to sum it up, I like all my classes except first period, which happens to be math. I'm not bad at it or anything (straight-A student here BD /shot) it's just that the teacher scares me, and most of her students, overall, she doesn't care if we dislike her or not. And I have PE. I am not the most athletic student (I suck at sports, I only watch the FIFA, and I just pay attention to the game as a whole, not the players) but I do like running and I wanna play soccer more *points to the interest of FIFA*

Anyways, ending my rant, hopefully, even with school, I can still update more. Wish me luck!

* * *

><p><strong>[Reviews will bring me joy~]<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Because I don't want to feel like I'm rushing things, like with chapters 2, 3 and 4, I will extend the day. So, this chapter will be continuing from chapter 6. The date should be in a chapter or two! Enjoy!

Oh and, this chapter was completly written on my iPod (except for this portion and a few minor exceptions) more will be explained below~

Lol. I forgot to mention something from the previous chapter: that song on chapter 5 is _"Memory"_ by **Sugarcult.** Listen to it if you want; oh and, _"Animal"_ by **Neon Trees.** I reccomend~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, I only own this plot.

**Warning:** Alfred makes an appearance again, woo~

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye da-ze!"<p>

After that torturous event with Elizaveta, Kiku, and I (along with Yong Soo), we had my fake breasts picked out and they were to be ready tomorrow. It would have taken longer, but I think Yong Soo just wanted to see me with the fake breasts on.

After that event, Elizaveta and Kiku had convinced me to go to the clothing store with them to get me a dress for the following day.

"This one looks cute," I heard her comment as she was browsing through the dress rack.

Kiku looked over his shoulder, pausing from his own browsing. He then began to inspect the dress Elizaveta had pulled out and held in front of my body. "Ah, I think it shows a little bit too much cleavage."

Elizaveta blinked and stared at the dress before nodding and putting it back. She wasn't really the one into fashion, and would just usually pick out clothes that had a simple design and were comfortable. She had said that they would have allowed me to wear more comfortable clothes like jeans and a shirt, but they wanted me to look much as a woman as possible. Elizaveta had also added that 'proper ladies' would wear skirts instead of jeans or the like.

"Arthur, you can look for a dress too," Kiku said as he was looking through the clothes. "You are the one wearing them, after all."

"Yeah, we'll just call you when we decide what dresses we got out for you," Elizaveta added.

I sighed and nodded as I walked to pick out my own dress at another part of the aisle.

Too short. Way too much cleavage. Too long. Too elegant, it's semi-formal, after all. What the bloody hell is this fuckery- pardon me for the horrible use of cussing, but... What the bloody fucking hell. This dress... I can't even explain how it appeared. It was loud and had many colors on it, which appeared to be like a child misused paint horrible on the dress, and had painted all over it. It was flashy and had accessories on it. Over all, it was very short and the dress was to be tied around the neck, and it had shown a lot of cleavage too. I shuddered at how horrible a dress can be and just returned it to its original spot on the rack and continued browsing.*

Honestly, after a few minutes of browsing, I have looked at half of the aisle and I haven't found anything decent for me to wear. As I was looking through the rack, I heard a voice call my name. Bloody hell.

"Hey Artie!" It was Alfred. Obviously. The idiot was now walking casually towards me down the dress aisle. He paused for a moment, looked up, down, and at me again before snorting a laugh. "Pfft- why are you in the dress aisle? Do you go in drag or something?"

I growled and proceeded to hit him upside the head. "Go away, arsehole and bother someone else."

"Aw, I'm sorry Art, but why are you looking through the dress aisle?" Alfred attempted to apologize as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why were you around the dress aisle?" I snapped.

"I was just walking!" Alfred answered defensively. "Look, if you don't wanna tell me, then fine. I'll find out sooner or later."

Hopefully he wouldn't. I sighed and gave up. "Just go find a decent dress."

"Sure man, what size?" Alfred smiled as he went to the row behind me. When he got there, I told him what size I was told to find.

A couple of moments later, Alfred had tapped my shoulder and took out a dress from behind him. "This good?"

I frowned, unamused as I saw him take out the loud and flashy dress. So, I hit his arm again as he was laughing. "Pick a decent one, you git!"

"Pff-hahaha- dude, you think that I'd actually pick that mess out? Fuck no," He began laughing more again. But I just shot him a glare. "Jeez, I was just kidding."

Minutes later, Alfred had tapped my shoulder again. "Satisfied, Art?"

I sighed deeply and turned around. "This better be good-" I blinked, surprised at what he took out.

The dress was beautiful, if you would put it like that. The dress had the color of a simple dark blue, it had thin straps, the chest area appeared to be wrinkled and folded, but I guess that was just the style. The bottom part of the dress was long, but not too long the dress ending around the ankle, it wasn't all princess-like either, so it wasn't frilly. It was slender, but it didn't appear to cling on to you either, so I wouldn't wobble while walking.

I began staring at it and Alfred, blinking. After a moment, I finally spoke up and scoffed. "Did you pick that out randomly, or do _you_go in drag?"

"Wha-? No! Jeez." He huffed. "It's just that when it came to doing things with my parents, dad wanted to spend more guy time with Mattie since he was more in touch with his feminine side and mom wanted to spend time with me so I could work on my feminine side."

I raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and mom wanted to get clothes, so while she was making me help her look for decent clothing, she was giving me lessons on how to be a 'gentleman' and how to treat a girl," Alfred explained. "So over time, I learnt her sense of fashion and stuff."

"I see," I muttered. "I guess her sense of fashion is quite good."

"It's awesome, actually," Alfred pointed out. "Compared to what I know, her sense is like twice- no. Ten or a hundred more times better than mine. You should see her one day."

"I would have the pleasure of doing so," I told him. From what he had said (maturely, surprisingly) his mum sounded like a lovely woman. I think mum would be good friends with her if she wanted.

-N-not that I want my mum to meet Alfred's mum! It's just that mum would love to make new friends, that's all!

"So... now can I pay you off?" Alfred brought up the subject again as he handed me the dress.

"You don't have to owe me by money, you dolt," I told him as I took the dress. "Just prove that you are in fact a hero, because I still don't believe you. If you do somehow manage to do so, then I'll let you off."

Alfred nodded eagerly. "How can I do that?"

"Make your heroic deeds spontaneous; not scheduled or you asking for it," I informed him. Even though I wasn't as obsessed as he was with heroism, I still knew the basic outline of it. "Heroes, they come when you need them; as far as I know, they take their time on helping people, not helping people because they have nothing else to do. Understand?"

He nodded. "How do you know so much about this?"

"I just do."

We resumed browsing the aisle to see if there was anything better than the dress that Alfred had already chosen after that. But, Alfred had said that he needed to go. Most likely, to prepare for his brother's arrival. Even so, we didn't find anything better than the dress he had found.

"Arthur~!" I heard Elizaveta and Kiku call out in unison a couple of aisles away. I stopped browsing, and began walking to where they were.

"Ah, Arthur, how was your search for your dress?" Kiku had asked.

"We didn't find anything that might've been your style; sorry," Elizaveta added.

I shook my head. "No worries, I managed to find one."

"Really? Let us see!" Elizaveta eagerly said.

"Here," I handed them the dress.

Their eyes widened in surprise. Kiku coughed, breaking the silence. "Arthur, where did you find this dress?"

"I didn't," I answered. "Alfred did."

I would like to point out that if Elizaveta were to be drinking something, another spit take would have occurred. Luckily, she wasn't drinking anything. "What? Where is he? We never got a chance to inspect him!" Also, as obsessed as she is, Elizaveta can be over-protecting, like how she is with Rodriech when it involves Gilbert. Since I rarely date anybody, whenever I do somehow date someone (like this) she feels the need of going in her over-protective mode. Even if my relationship is with a man.

Yes, she is that serious.

"He left so that he can pick up his brother, I'm assuming he arrived earlier than expected since he seemed to be in a rush when he left," I explained, Elizaveta and Kiku then nodded, understanding.

"I wanna see him other time," Elizaveta spoke up. "To see if he's a perv or something; I have radar for those kinds of things you know!"

"Hai, Arthur, we want to make sure of your well being; we have already damaged it by having you go in drag," Kiku added. "We are here for you."

Hearing that made my spirits rise an inch or two, actually.

"So I guess your dress tops ours, huh?" Elizaveta giggled while raising the dresses she picked up and Kiku sighed, smiling as he held the ones he chose. They weren't as nearly as good as the one I was holding, but they were trying.

After we had bought the dress and looked for matching shoes as Elizaveta added, we began doing other errands together, so we went to the grocery store. In our cart food and snacks were filling it up so far.

"Alright, next stop; the feminine products!" Elizaveta called out. It was most likely for make-up, so I didn't question her. Until we got there and she began reaching for the pads and napkins. She seemed to notice me staring and sighed. "They're for me, not for you. Jeez, it's like you forget I'm a girl, Arthur."

... Well ... She did have a point.

After we had finished picking up our groceries, we headed back to their apartment flat to see if the dress did fit me along with the shoes with it.

When we arrived there, we began storing the food before I had to go to the bathroom and change. Luckily, the dress didn't need to be zipped up, so I didn't need to have help with it. The heels fit too, but I needed to break them in. I might as well use these for any other time I would be asked to go to any formal or semi-formal events by Alfred as Alice. When I finished putting on my outfit, I took a step out of the bathroom and into their living room.

They began to inspect me in the outfit, and luckily, I didn't have to put the wig on. After a few minutes, Elizaveta grumbled.

"How come you look better in a dress than I do?" She asked. "I'm so jealous, Arthur."

I took that as a compliment. Even though it sounded as if she hinted me to be more feminine.

After departing their flat, I began heading home. It wasn't far at all, only took around ten minutes or so to walk there if I took the shortcut. I looked at my watch and checked the time. It was 6:40. Hm. It must have taken a while for us to drive around and get our things.

Seeing that it was getting dark, I should be better safe than sorry, so I headed for the long way after the stoplight. I had attempted to avoid this way as much as possible because of this one particular restaurant.

It was a French restaurant, owned by the frog face's family, nonetheless. He always bragged about it ever since his parents began to plan the restaurant in grade school, more in middle school when it finally had opened, then it increased during high school when it had began to be popular when a critic gave it four stars. Last but not least, it annoyed me to no end when he had told us that he was going to inherit it later on. He had mentioned it was when he had settled down, as told by his parents.

His parents had told him that, since they knew how their son got around. The frog's mother said that it was because if he got around while he owned the restaurant, he wouldn't be able to focus; while father said that his wife would keep him in check.

'How do I know all of this, even though I hate him?' You ask? Well, there are times when that frog is desperate enough to ask for my help or just want someone to rant to. And since he knows that I don't get out much, he just knocks on my door and when I open it, I quickly regret that decision when he walks over to the couch, and sulk. After he had finished ranting, he just answers his questions himself, and then leaves, only to give me an amount of money in return. Which I use half to pay my rent, the other to get my couch cleaned.

Funny story about the couch cleaning portion actually; whenever I ask them to do so, they ask me why I need to have it cleaned. I simply give them the answer that frogs got on it and I didn't want to catch whatever they had.

Oh belt up; I am funny when I feel like it.

About now, you are wondering, "Oh Arthur, why not just kick his arse out of the window when he comes in?" Well, like I have stated above, he does pay me afterwards, so I just have to deal with it since my own job at the music store doesn't pay much.

After throwing a glare at the restaurant, and quickly walking away, not only to get away from it, but to get home, I felt my wrist getting caught.

"What the bloody-"

"You're coming with me."

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> There is a dress similar to that I saw in Marshall's. I was not amused either when my sister picked it out for me. I didn't even want a dress. Thankfully, she couldn't buy it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I MADE IT THROUGH THE WEEK :'D and I might have a schedule change, so I wouldn't have to take Woodshop again so I can take art. Woo~

**Fun fact:** 90% of this chapter was written on my iPod. The only thing that wasn't written on it was the author's not from above and the formatting. You see, I get bored a lot on the private bus (which is like car-pooling but in a van and you have to pay) so I just sit in the front seat and begin writing on my iPod until I have to get off. I will most likely do this when I don't have the computer available to me. So. Yeah.

*feels so accomplished*

**and I just have to share this with you guys:**

On LA we were talking about grammar and our teacher was reminding us about personal pronouns. He kept on putting one of my classmate's names last, and somebody pointed it out and asked him if he did so on purpose. My teacher replied by saying no, but he had said that he _did_ that last year on purpose on _another_ kid (who happens to be in the same period as I am) When my classmate who pointed it out, heard that he's like: _"Haha, you were last in the sentence!"_ And the guy he said that to, he said the funniest thing: "At least I was _in_ the sentence." Pause. Then we were all like, "OHHHHHHHHH! YOU JUST GOT BURNT." And then my teacher in-between laughs was asking, "Whatever happened to that shy guy I knew?" Others were like: "OH LOOK GAIZ. HE'S LAUGHING." He usually does, but he hasn't done so in our class.

... I love my LA class.

Until next time, we will find out what I did to Arthur~ imsomeantohimattimespfft/shot

* * *

><p><strong>[Reviews brighten my day!]<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **UM. I'm sorry about not updating on Saturday/Sunday. I got lazy and I wanted to take a break from school and thinking. I could have updated a few days ago too, but I'm working on a long one-shot. I'm still working on it as we speak. If you're wondering, I will publish it after I publish chapter 10 of this. Yes, I plan to make a long one-shot after I write every ten chapters of this. Oh and, the genre will be slightly different from what I usually write (romance/humor), just so you know~

OH AND. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEALAND~ (*this is the reason I wanted to update today*)

SO. YEAH. Enjoy! This starts off the date~ I will talk more in the A/N below, for those who want to read that~

**Disclaimer: **I just own the plot.

**Warning: **Uhm. Yeah. I noticed that some of you guys are RusCan/PruCan fans. I hope you don't mind who I paired him up with. If you do, you can just stop reading here.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>I hate my life.<p>

I really do. Why? Because having to go in drag in order to get a unicorn plush, at the same time I have to date this idiotic git, and my annoying little brother having to come stay with me in approximately one week are all one thing. I can and will handle that. But being stopped on the sidewalk by a creeper, to be eventually raped is another. I'm not even wearing drag.

_Lovely._

"What the bloody—"

"You're coming with me."

Because of my instincts, my right hand began to twitched, and before you knew it, it had immediately connected with the creeper's face. Thus giving him a bloody nose. The creeper turned around and I was about to punch his face yet again, but he immediately stopped me, even with a bloody nose.

"_Non! Rosbif!_ Do not punch me again!"

Oh. It's just Francis. So it was in fact a creeper. Realising who it was, I was really tempted to do so again.

"Let's see... You pretended to be some rapist- no. Let me start over," I began. "You let your rapist side go lose out on the streets, especially me. Why should I not?"

"Because, caterpillar brows," Francis told me as he put one if his hands on my shoulder while he held his nose with the other. "I am your friend."

I scoffed. "That's about to die. Now kindly take your hands off of my shoulder before I flip you across the street; I don't know where it has been."

Francis took his hand back and put on a hurt face. "I am offended! I have only touched one with my hands in the past couple of months!"

"Mhmm, sure," I rolled my eyes, not believing it. "Did hell freeze over?"

He gave me a blank and amused face before sighing. "Very funny, you were always a comedian."

"Mhmm," I replied, wanting to shake him off. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get home."

"Wait! Arthur," Francis called. "I did not stop you on the street for nothing."

I grumbled and turned around. "What do you want?"

"A favor," Francis replied.

I raised a brow. "Exactly what favor?"

After escorting me inside his restaurant and to his office, Francis sat down. "Sit down, Arthur."

I crossed my arms. "I'd rather not. Just tell me what you need so I can get home."

"Can you serve my food tomorrow?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't want me to step one foot in the kitchen?"

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked, appalled. "Of course I don't! I am merely asking you to serve the food; not make them!"

"And why do you need me to do that?"

"Because I won't be able to do so! I have an important date," Francis huffed.

"Why is the date so important? Approval?" I joked.

"_Oui_. Not from a critic either," Francis answered, to where I was taken back. Was he really serious about being in a relationship? "As I have said, I have been dating someone. And his brother wants to see if I match him or not."

"How did you even meet this man?" I asked.

"New York,_ mon ami,_" Francis sighed. "I was out late one night-"

I held a small laugh, to which Francis had glared at me for making. He then coughed and began telling me his story. "I was out late, and he was too. I remember that it was in January and he was merely getting groceries and I needed some ingredients, and we happened to meet... When I met him, I had no idea he would be so important in my life."

I stared in awe as the frog actually said something meaningful and without any perverted implications. I leaned over his desk and slapped him out of his dreamland.

"Arthur! What was that for!" The frog cried as he rubbed his cheek.

"Who are you and what have you done to the whore of a frog I know?" I asked him. "Did you kill him?"

"Why is it surprising that I can actually manage to settle down, _rosbif_?" He questioned. "Well, it is no surprise that I could manage to do so before you, so-"

I twitched and shot up and began choking him. "Arsehole! Take it back before I murder you!"

"Ack! Ok, ok! I take it back!" I sat down again with my eyes filled with suspicion. "Anyways, may you serve the food tomorrow for me?"

"No," I answered. "I have other things to attend to."

Francis held a chuckle. "Like what? Isolating yourself in your apartment?"

This time, I still twitched; but I kept silent. I stood up, which made him raise his arms in defence, but he had lowered them as he saw me head through the door.

"I bet you're going to fail your date, frog," Then left the restaurant, to my flat.

After getting a good night's sleep, waking up, and studying for half the day, I headed back to Elizaveta and Kiku's apartment so I could get ready for my date.

When I finished changing in the dress, they had me sit down on the same chair and after putting my make-up on, they placed the wig with the pig-tails untied and began staring at it. I checked my watch, eyes averting away from my calculus book. 7:30. I still had an hour left.

"It's a semi-formal date," Kiku spoke. "We can't give him pig-tails."

"Yeah, and a bun is way too formal," Elizaveta added. "Hey, I just noticed something."

"What is it?" I asked as I continued reading.

"You got a semi-formal date within three days of meeting him," Elizaveta stated. "It's like a true/fake love!"

"Just focus on the hair," I sighed.

"Why don't we just leave it down, while having some of the hair tied back?" Kiku suggested as I felt him get some hair from the sides and brought them together.

"Oh! We should get a clip for that!" Elizaveta chirped as she ran into her room to get a hair clip. After a few minutes, she returned with a black hair clip.

Elizaveta then gave it to Kiku who clipped my wig afterwards and gave me a mirror. "Done!"

I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I saw Elizaveta frown and I turned around. "What's wrong?"

"You look prettier than me and you're a man," She grumbled. "I'm kind of hurt, you know?"

"I look feminine and in drag," I stated. "I'm more than hurt."

Elizaveta smiled as she hit my arm playfully. Kiku nodded and sat down on the couch. "When is he arriving?"

"At about… 8:30," I answered. "I will be surprised if he were to come here earlier-"

I paused after hearing knocking on the door. We all looked at each other and Elizaveta ran to the kitchen. "Kiku, get your sword; Arthur, you're gonna use the heels; as for me, I've got my frying pan!"

This drill happened every time if I had visited, and if there was to be a suspicious knocking on the door. At those times Elizaveta orders Kiku to get his sword, she would jokingly tell me to get my cooking, and she will just get her frying pan. When this happened, we only knocked out one real intruder, the other eighteen times being the delivery man, the mail man, the actual intruder, Francis, and of course, Gilbert. The last two Elizaveta considered as intruders, plus the actual intruder.

Elizaveta creeped over to the door and looked at the peeping hole they installed, since one of those eighteen times was their landlord, and it was a good thing that the landlord was planning to quit anyways, or Elizaveta and Kiku had the high possibility of being kicked out. When she looked into it, she turned to us. "There's a guy out there," She looked back into it again. "Holy shit Arthur, this guy looks pretty decent!"

I sighed deeply and pushed her away from the door gently. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I see someone's getting jealous," She smirked. My face flushed and I glared at her. "I was just kidding! Kiku, let's go observe their interactions!"

"Why do you want to do that?" I asked while I gave them a blank stare.

"Because, we want to see what happens without us in the room," Kiku answered. "We will meet him later on."

"But—" It was too late, they already had hidden and I was left to open the door myself. When I did, I saw the wall; until I looked to my left where Alfred was sitting down against the wall, a bouquet of roses sitting on his lap as he was playing a game on his iPhone.

"_No, nononononono,"_ He hissed at his iPod. "No! NyanCat! Why?"

I made a small cough, indicating I was here. Alfred immediately shot up and shoved his phone into his pockets with the bouquet at another hand. After that, he began dusting himself off and looked at himself. "Um... How do I do this?" He asked himself. "Oh; I know! Hold on, go back in and open the door when I knock!"

"What?"

He grinned at me. "Just do it!"

I gave him a blank stare before going back in and closing the door, only for him to knock on it a couple of seconds later. I opened the door again, and instead of him playing on his iPhone, he bowed before giving me the bouquet of roses. He smiled as he gave them to me. "For you, m'lady!"

I looked down at the bouquet of roses, then back at him before I let out a sigh. "You are such a dork."

"And proud!" He beamed, but paused moments later. "That's a good kind of dork, right?"

"Maybe," I responded.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alfred responded as he put his left arm up to his chest. "Shall we?"

I held his arm and cracked a small smile. "We shall."

Alfred nodded and began walking me over to the elevator in response. After that, he walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I raised a brow at him when I sat in the car. "Since when were you a gentleman?"

"Mom taught me everything about being 'proper', Dad taught me how to be a man," Alfred answered as he opened the driver's seat door. After he fastened up his seat belt, he looked at me. "You look beautiful tonight."

My cheeks started to get warm. "T-thank you..."

"Hey, I just noticed something!" Alfred began as he started up the car. "I picked that dress out."

Oh... That's right; yesterday Alfred chose this dress for me (Arthur). How did I manage to forget that? "I never knew that you like going in drag," I joked as he began backing out of the parking space. Yet I shouldn't be talking. May I remind you what situation I am in?

"I don't!" Alfred whined as he looked to his sides before entering the streets. "Jeez, you and your brother think the same thing! Did he tell you?"

"Maybe," I smirked.

"And no, I don't go in drag," Alfred huffed. "Anyways, I hope you like that dress."

"I do, actually," I replied as I looked down at the dress.

Alfred made a satisfied grin. "You're welcome."

Along the way, Alfred had told me why Matthew was in Canada since he was in the same university as him. It was because that their university had another branch in Canada, so Matthew took the opportunity of flying up north, being encouraged by his boyfriend and Alfred. Alfred later added that the library incident happened as Matthew was packing for Canada, which pissed Alfred off more when he saw them.

It surprised me that we got to the restaurant in about 15 minutes. Alfred said that he came so early since he knew about the traffic. "You actually think things through?"

"Yeah!" Alfred spoke as he searched for a parking spot. "The parking's unpredictable though."

He found a parking spot minutes later, about a block or two from our destination, but he had said that we can still make it on time. And added, "With faith, trust and pixie dust!" I promptly punched his shoulder when he opened the door for me.

"Ow!" He whined. "I'm not a punching bag, you know?"

"You never joke around when it comes to magical creatures around my family or I," I scolded as he closed the door.

Alfred locked the car. "Your brothers too?"

"Everyone," I answered.

Alfred began to laugh a bit before I hit him with my purse. "Okay! I'll stop, jeez..."

Overall, it took us thirty minutes to get to the restaurant. When we walked up to the front door, I saw someone waving at us. Alfred waved back. "Hey Mattie!"

Matthew walked over to us and smiled before giving Alfred a brotherly hug. "Hi Al," He turned and face me and bowed. "You must be Alice, right? I'm Matthew Williams; Alfred's cousin."

I nodded. "Alfred mentioned you."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Really now? That's an improvement!"

"Be proud of me bro!" Alfred laughed.

I stood there, confused, as I had been for the whole night. Matthew noticed and spoke up. "Well, when I was younger Alfred and I got mistaken for each other a lot. It was either that or they just forgot about me or what I said."

"Oh."

"I got used to it though, and people are noticing me more, so it's fine," Matthew replied. I nodded as we began walking towards the restaurant's front door.

"Francis should be out any second," Matthew told us.

I choked.

Surely it wasn't the same Francis I knew, right?

"Bonjour!" I heard a voice greet us as the door opened. He walked over to Matthew and wrapped one of his arms around his waist.

"Alice, this is Francis," Matthew introduced as Francis held out his hand. "Francis, this is Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8 end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FINALLY. AN UPDATE.

ASHKFJFJHFSF—yes. Franada. Why? My second OTP. Please don't hate me; like I said, you can just stop reading here if you'd like.

This concludes my second week of school, and a Happy Birthday to Sealand! I wished I could have introduced him today, but… it's still too early. That chapter will be my late birthday present to him~

And, we had to make our own fake country in Civics this week. My country was called the Kingdom of Awesome; former monarchy, now a democracy. I got a fucking **A** guys. _An __**A**_BD Sealand and Prussia (who I based the founders off) would be so proud of me! My dad was pitching ideas for it too. He said that the national language should be sign language and the national bird should be fried chicken. I wish I put that on my presentation. And the president's nickname is "the Boss" after the former Queen joked about it. My dad said that it sounded like the mobster. I thought of the Italian Mafia instead.

So. Um. Yeah. I'm gonna have a Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet marathon after this. TITANIC AND REVOLUTIONARY ROAD~

* * *

><p><strong>[Me Gusta Reviews]<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The one-shot should be coming in about Friday or Saturday since I'm still halfway through it and I need to change some things. But for now, please enjoy chapter 9! This chapter is so short and not much happens… which is why I made a double update! Yay~

As for my marathon, I made it on Saturday since on Friday I fell asleep and couldn't watch it. Plus on Saturday, I got food to eat! Titanic will forever remain in my heart as it will never go on. Revolutionary Road too, but Titanic tops.

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot; that's it.

**Warning:** Francis is here. Expect the unexpected, I guess? Oh yeah, and Google translate. Google translate. AND. If you haven't watched Revolutionary Road yet, I hint some spoilers, but nothing too major. I'm assuming you have watched Titanic. If you haven't then… sorry but, you're just deprived.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Francis, this is Alice."<p>

In life, we have the moments where we just don't want to be where we are, have no clue how the bloody hell we were even there in the first place, and then, there are those times where you regret everything you have done.

I unfortunately was feeling all three at the moment.

Honestly, what the fuck is a nice man like Matthew doing with a perverted frog like Francis? It just does not make any sense at all. How did Matthew even get attracted to him in the first place—?

Reluctantly, I held my hand out and shook his hand and regretted it immediately. "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_ Alice," He then kissed my hand. I wanted to beat him down this instant. Realising that I'm not Arthur at the moment, I only swiped my hand away from him.

"H-hello to you, Mr. Bonnefoy," I replied as I tried to keep my voice from sounding as if I was angry. Which I was.

Francis raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "How did you know my last name?"

"Who doesn't?" It really pains me to flatter this man, actually. A lot. But knowing that this frog has known me ever since childhood and if he says one little thing, or even finds out something—it would be like taking one card away from the bottom of a house of cards; my plan would collapse in an instant.

Francis smiled to himself and held Matthew's hand. "We shall go in now, _oui_?"

All of us nodded as we walked in the restaurant. Alfred nudged my shoulder and began whispering in my ear. "You know, it kinda looked like you were struggling to compliment him and stuff."

"Interesting, since when can you read the atmosphere?" I whispered back with an annoyed tone.

"I can read it from time to time; I kinda have to, college and stuff," Alfred grumbled. "Just answer my question."

I sighed and looked at Francis as he was explaining to one of his employees and I glared at him. "I have this dislike for French people."

Alfred snorted out a laugh, to which he had to tone down after seeing Matthew and Francis glare at him. "Well, that's _totally_ **not** racist _at all!_"

"Guys, Francis is going to show us to our table…" Matthew informed us and we both nodded as we began following them to our table.

"Belt up," I hissed. "You have a dislike for him too."

"Let's never speak of this again," Alfred said after a moment of pause as he pulled out a seat for me.

"Agreed," I nodded as I sat down on the chair, to which he then gently pushed the chair closer to the table.

"So," I heard Francis say as he sat down after he had sat Matthew down next to me. "I have never seen you before, _Mademoiselle_ Alice; but you do look quite familiar to this one person I have known…"

"Oh?" I asked. If Francis blows my cover, I am going to murder him.

"_Oui_," Francis replied. "He is an angry little Brit and has a tendency to isolate himself from the world. It is kind of a blessing actually, since no one would see his eyebrows or his cooking."

I clenched my fist as Alfred began to snicker. No, I can't blow my cover; I can just kill him later. "Really now?"

"A very sad story indeed," Francis nodded.

Alfred scoffed. "Nothing's sadder than the Titanic! After all they went through, Jack just had to die."

"You watched the Titanic?" I asked, a small smile appearing. "How much did you cry?"

"Enough to flood the world," Matthew answered.

"Mattie!" Alfred cried. "Why?"

"Sorry Al," Matthew sighed. "I just needed to say that."

"You and crying?" I spoke up. "I never would have imagined that."

"What's so wrong about it?" Alfred whined. "Real men cry! Plus, you should have seen Francis cry when—"

"Alfred!" Francis interjected. "We agreed to never speak of it ever again."

"Yeah, but we also agreed not to speak about my scary and sappy movie habits either," Alfred huffed. "Your argument is invalid. Plus, I think Alice would _love_ to hear the story!"

"Actually, I think I would," I smirked. I could get some dirt on the frog during this.

"Sweet," Alfred smiled. "Mattie hold him down while I tell her!"

"Mathieu!"

"Al, no," Matthew replied.

"Fine," Alfred grumbled as he crossed his arms. He leaned across the table as he covered the right side of his face to cover his mouth. "I'll just tell you later."

"So, Alfred," Francis began with a smirk on his face. "How was Revolutionary Road?"

At the same time, our waiter had walked up to our table when Alfred's head dropped on the table and released a groan. The waiter shook. "I-is he alright?"

"Why do they always have to die…?" I heard Alfred groan as his head was still on the table as he gripped on his hair.

"Al! Stop making a scene!" Matthew scolded. "Plus, it's the circle of life and—"

"Bullshit! It's a movie, and they could at least give us the benefit of the doubt," Alfred cried as his head shot up from the table.

"Alfred, just order something from the menu," I sighed.

"Alice, have you ever watched either one of those movies?" Alfred asked me.

I blinked. "Well…" Truthfully, mum and dad never had time or money to take us all to the theaters and I would always miss it when it appeared on the telly.

"You are one deprived human being," Alfred muttered as took the menu. "I'm gonna have a marathon with you someday so you can see!"

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that I will cry."

After that conversation, we began ordering our food, in which we had to go through three courses of food; the entrée, where we were given soup. The main course which I honestly did not want to eat. I have never eaten French food before, mainly because I refused to eat it. With the exception being ratatouille since mum had to go to France before and because of that, she learnt at least one dish, which was ratatouille. As for dessert, we would have ordered it later.

Right now, we finished our entrée and were in the middle of the main course, and Alfred wasn't interested in the food as much as I was, so he started a conversation. "So, Francis, how's your life going?"

"_Tres bien,_" Francis answered. "If I were alone with Mathieu."

That answer making Matthew blush with Alfred and I not being amused. "Cool story Francis… but other than that, how's it going?"

"My parents are about to give me the restaurant officially sooner or later," Francis replied as he took a sip of his wine.

Matthew smiled at him proudly. I was eating the ratatouille when realisation slapped me across the face. Matthew had excused himself to the bathroom minutes later, which is when I decided to speak up. "Why haven't your parents given you the restaurant yet?"

Francis blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I began. "I'm assuming that you're 26 and you have finished college recently, yes?"

"_Oui,_ but I haven't turned 26 yet," Francis confirmed. "I will be, though on the 14th of July."

"And you have a good amount of money on you?" I continued.

"That is correct," Francis replied, nodding.

"So, why haven't you been given the restaurant yet?" I asked. "Surely your parents would trust you enough, right?"

Silence surrounded our table before Alfred spoke up. "Huh, I just noticed that… But… yeah, why?"

Francis sighed and was about to speak up before his phone rang. "_Excusez-moi…_"

After Francis left, Alfred stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing," Alfred replied as he took his gaze away from me. "Just…"

"Just what?"

"Why did you assume that there was a reason why his parents were holding him back?" He asked me. I was about to answer before I heard a door slam. "_Matthieu!" _Alfred and I exchanged glances before gathering our things and following the two out of the restaurant.

"Matthieu, I can explain—" I heard the frog say before Matthew interjected.

"Explain what?" He cried. "Was this all just a game to you?"

"Non! Why would it be?" Francis asked him. "I would never—"

"Then you would have told me what your parent's conditions were!" Matthew shouted and Alfred was taken aback. "Is it because you don't trust me? That you would think I would leave you? Because I thought relationships were supposed to be based on trust!"

"I wonder what Francis did to piss him off…" Alfred whistled and I gave him a questioning look. "You see, Mattie never gets mad. He's like one of the calmest guys I know, and you can only do so much to start him up—like that."

"How could you assume that I would just leave you? Well?" Matthew asked, but Francis gave no answer. "As expected. Night Francis."

Matthew then began to walk back into the restaurant, so Alfred and I quickly scrambled back to our seats and throwing whispers at each other, whereas the restaurant continued to talk about their own business or gossip about what they thought had happened.

"What did Francis do?" Alfred asked as he began poking his food, trying to act as if he saw nothing.

"How should I know?" Yet I had the suspicion of it.

"Alfred," Matthew spoke up as he arrived at our table. Our heads turned to face him. "Can you give me your keys? I want to go home early…"

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want me and Alice to go with you? What about Francis—" Alfred spoke as he stood up and got the keys out of his pocket.

"Francis needs to work, and no, it's okay, I'll be fine," Matthew interjected as he took the keys from Alfred and began walking out of the restaurant. "Go on an actual date with Alice, alright?"

"Sure we'll take you to my car; but," Alfred replied as we followed Matthew out of the restaurant. "What happened?"

I looked around and didn't see Francis around. I didn't see him enter the restaurant, either. Usually, I don't worry about that perverted bastard, but this situation just confused me to no end.

Matthew stopped walking and looked up and scratched his head before dropping his head and sighed deeply.

"Things. Things happened."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 9 end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AHDKLHADFF—like I said, I made a double update, so just click the forward button! Oh, and Francis' and Matthew's story won't be continued until chapter 11! (Hopefully.) If anyone is interested, I drew up Arthur/Alice's clothing for the chapters. I also have an announcement to make, which is made in the end note for chapter 10 for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>[Your reviews = love]<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Double Update! **_Go back one chapter! I updated twice guys since I wrote too much and wanted to split the chapters. That and I planned chapter 9 to be on Sunday and this today so… yeah…

I also had to look up swing dance moves for this and I mentioned something I found on tumblr. Oh look! Chapter 10! I guess I have to work on my one-shot more before working on chapter 11~ Plus, I have something else to say. All will be explained at the end note and HOLY COW THIS IS LONG. When I make up for a short and un-eventful chapter, I seem to mean it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned but the plot.

**Warning: **I want cheese steak and I don't know how to describe dancing. Oh and, song references ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>We got out of the restaurant moments later, to walk Matthew to Alfred's car. "Are you sure you're gonna be fine?"<p>

Matthew cracked a forced smile and nodded. "Yeah, good night Al, I'll see you tomorrow morning since…"

"We still live together and stuff," Alfred joked along, he and Matthew then laughing a bit. "Night."

After we saw the car drive away, Alfred stopped waving and dropped his arm. "I'm so fucking worried about him."

"Then why didn't you insist upon going with him?" I scoffed.

"Because Mattie needs space!" Alfred sighed as he threw his arms up in the air before promptly stuffing them back in his pockets. "I'm so conflicted over being a hero by being annoying or being understanding! It's just… _ugghhhh!_"

I snickered as I watched Alfred making all sorts of dramatic poses as we were walking before he finally kneeled down, looked up to the sky, and had his hands gripping on his hair. "Are you always so melodramatic when you're upset?"

"I have a sad condition," Alfred sighed as he dusted himself off when he stood up. "It can be only cured by so many things."

"Like?"

After that, Alfred lit up as if he were a Christmas tree and took my hand. "I'll show you!" He almost began running, but he immediately stopped. "But you have to be fast! It'll take all night but it's worth it!"

I stared at him. "Excuse me, but _what?_"

"We're gonna f—" Alfred began to explain, but stopped after realising what he thought I meant. "Some lady you are, you don't even have a clean mind!"

"Well what were you going to say?" I asked as I crossed my arms in defense.

"Full of fun!" Alfred exclaimed. "We gonna be so excited and it ain't even Friday!"

I punched his arm. "Don't you dare bring that song up and improve your grammar! Also, define fun."

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Do I have to sing it for you?"

"Sing what—?"

"_F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me~"_ Alfred sung as he began walking me through the streets of New York. _"N is for anywhere and anywhere at all up here in the NYC~"_

"Bloody hell, please don't tell me that there's going to be a flash mob for this," I groaned as I saw him release my hand and him throwing his arms in the air as he spun around in circles.

Alfred grinned as he took my hand again. "Nope! There isn't gonna be one until for a while. Plus singing randomly in public is on my list!"

"What's the second thing on your list?" I asked, wanting to skip this part as soon as possible, only for Alfred's smile to grow wider.

Before I knew it, after being basically dragged through the streets of New York—wearing heels, nonetheless, I was pulled into this medium-sized club with music surrounding both Alfred and I as we stepped in. It felt different from the usual clubs I was forced into, since as we walked in, the music was far different.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A club!" Alfred replied as he guided me to a table for two. "It's like those clubs where you listen to old music and stuff, and you can dance to them or eat here."

"So you're taking me out to dancing?" I concluded and Alfred nodded when he took off his blazer and loosened his tie as I set down my purse and shawl. "I don't even know how to dance."

Alfred blinked and stared at me before an upbeat music began. He winked at me as he took my hand again. "I'll show you, just watch and follow!"*****

It wasn't long before he had pulled me on the dance floor and began guiding me through what I assumed to be swing dance. Through the song, he had spun me around, as I was trying to keep up to him. Like I have mentioned, I'm not very good at dancing, so the fact that I'm wearing heels while doing this didn't really help. But, it was quite fun…

"Be glad that I'm not cruel as to carrying you up in the air or anything!" Alfred laughed as he spun me to face him again, which he had mentioned that it was called 'the barrel'.

"In the air?" I asked.

"Do you want me to show you?"He offered. I nodded reluctantly. "I'll do something simple then. Just let go then hold on tight!"

I regretted it immediately as I felt him untwist me from his grasp, pulled me back in, when as he did, he told me to let go, he repositioned his right hand around my waist with his left hand on holding on to my right where he began to spin me around. "Now wrap your legs around me and then try to touch the floor when I spin you for the third time," So I did, and when my feet touched the floor, I almost tripped, since I was still inexperienced to both the heels and the dancing. Luckily, Alfred had caught me and pulled me in before we both stumbled out of the dance floor laughing.

"Holy crap," He managed to say as he let go while I caught the table. He leaned back, facing the opposite direction as me. "You don't do this often do you?"

"Especially not in high heels," I added, turning my head to look at him.

"I have so much to teach you, Alice," Alfred continued laughing as he turned his head, looking up.

"Well, you need to work on your grammar, so we're even," I replied while I attempted to sit down on the chair.

"Haters gonna hate!" He proclaimed as he sat down. "That dance move by the way is called the Wrap."

"I could tell," I responded as I took two glasses of water from the waiter who was walking around. "What do they have here to eat?"

"Nothing interesting—this is why we're going to the next stop!" Alfred proclaimed as I gave him the glass of water which he gulped down.

I raised an eyebrow as I sipped the water. "Which is where?"

"Philadelphia," Alfred answered as he placed the glass down. I almost choked on the water, and coughed after I set the glass down. "Are you ok?"

"Are you insane? Do you know how long it takes to go to Philadelphia from New York and back? About three hours!" I cried. "And that's only for the train! Plus the money will be too expensive to go there! It'll cost around $150! And it'll take longer if we take the New Jersey transit—why do you even want to go there?"

"Pat's Cheese Steak," Alfred stated. "If you're gonna get a Phili Cheese Steak, it might as well be done right and in Philadelphia!"******

"Are you serious? You go through all that trouble for a cheese steak?" I asked him, not believing him.

"And the cheese fries..." Alfred sighed as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

I sighed. "No, it's about… 10:45 in the evening! We are not going out late again."

"Aww! But this time it's on purpose and besides," Alfred began. "You get to see more things in the world when people aren't awake."

"I doubt by the time we get there, the restaurant would still be open," I scoffed as I folded my arms.

Alfred took out his iPhone and looked up from it a couple of minutes later. "It's open 24/7, we can go!"

"We still don't have enough money to go," I reminded him.

"I have enough," Alfred persisted. "Let's just go!"

"Why should we—" I began to ask before Alfred interrupted me.

"Have you ever tried a Phili Cheese Steak before?" He questioned.

"No…"

"Then this is your chance to try one!" Alfred beamed as he jumped off of his seat and put his blazer back on. "Come on, it'll be fun! It'll take a while, but it's worth the trouble!"

"You have no boundaries do you?" I sighed as I put on my shawl and took my purse as he began to pay a waiter.

He handed the checkbook back to the waiter and turned to me before leading me to the door. He then opened the door first before taking my hand again and began swinging it back and forth. "Nothing can limit me, Alice! I can… I can…"

"If you sing, I am going to push you into the streets to be hit by a car," I hissed.

"Fine," Alfred huffed. "I'm not gonna sing."

"Thank you!"

"I would catch a grenade for you, Alice; throw my hand on a blade for you," Alfred told me as he clenched his free hand into a fist with a determined look before looking into my eyes. "I would jump in the streets for you too."

"It's _'jump in front of a train'_," I pointed out. "I told you not to sing either."

Alfred shrugged. "I didn't sing; I told you it. Like a boss."

I slapped his shoulder. "If you make any more song references in anyway, you will have to owe me a quarter."

"Fine," Alfred grumbled as he hailed a taxi cab.

When a taxi managed to stop for us, we climbed in the back seat and Alfred had told the driver our destination. "So, New York-"

"A quarter," I interjected.

"Have you ever been to Boston?"

"Two quarters,"

"Hey, you have to remind me to talk to your brother again," Alfred replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well, there's life outside his apartment, and he might find out how to save a life by fixing them and making them smile. Plus it's the summertime and I doubt that there'll be an uprising, I bet he hasn't met anyone yet and maybe have a love story by being a nice guy or something and have a kick ass summer like a boss. Maybe even see something and shed a tear and cry," Alfred explained. Before we knew it, we were already at the train station and led me out of the car, continuing.

"Alice, I'm gonna get you both to raise your glass even though everyone's changing and I don't know why. Maybe even get you to fall for me, because I will be your American boy—no, American Dream Man," He finished as we fell in line.*******

I blinked as we stepped forward. "Do you purposely want to give me money? I'm surprised that you even know good songs."

"Baby, baby, baby, oh, I will never say never to good songs," Alfred snickered before I punched his arm. "Because I whip my hair back in forth!"

"Git, it's our turn, and you owe me $5 so far," I told him as we stepped in front of the counter.

"You two made it just in time! The train for Philadelphia is going to leave in 15 minutes, so you two better be fast!" The girl at the counter said as she handed our tickets after Alfred gave her the money. After that, he got my hand and we began running through the train station, both of us looking for the train station.

"You wanna know what would be so awesome?" Alfred asked as we ran through the station. I caught a glimpse of a clock. Ten minutes left.

"What?"

"If this were turned into a flash mob!"

"It's not like we even have the time to be in one," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Just look for our train!"

"Oh look! It's there!" Alfred grinned as he pointed to the train that was being boarded with people. "It's like they know!"

The train ride was long and it took a while before we reached Philadelphia, where we had to manage to get a taxi cab, to get to our destination. It was long, but before I knew it, Alfred had sat me down on a bench and placed a sandwich in front of me, filled with meat, cheese and onions along with cheese fries, but those were his.

"No Coke?" I asked, surprised.

"They serve Pepsi," Alfred stated. "I'm dedicated to Coke. I made a friendship bracelet with it once when I was fourteen."

I snickered. "Well that isn't **girly** _at all_!"

"I was fourteen! And I had a bet with Mattie too…" Alfred whined.

"What bet?" I asked.

"A bet that no one will ever find out, unless I trust them enough," Alfred stated. "Now, do you want to know the story about what I did to Francis?"

My lips curled up into a smile. "In detail."

Alfred nodded and began to tell me the story. "Ok, so it was April Fool's day on my calendar, right? Francis always pranced around campus basically going, '_Ohonhonhon! My silky beautiful 'air is better zen silk itself! Honhonhon! _' And it pissed me off to no end, even more since he kept on saying my hair is like the second horrible one in the world, next to this guy he knew. Even so, it still pissed me off. So, I did the only thing I could do on one of the few days I allow myself to be unheroic."

"Which was?" I asked as I took a bite out of the sandwich.

"I shaved his hair," Alfred replied nonchalantly. I almost choked on the food before swallowing it down and laughing.

"You did _what?_"

"I shaved his hair!" Alfred exclaimed. "Don't tell him this, but I didn't wash it after, you know…"

I laughed even more when he looked down. "Not the legs either, I can tell you that. So, when he was having his beauty sleep in the middle of the day, I got home after my calculus class, and saw him on the couch sleeping. Bad decision. When he woke up, somebody assumed that we kept a girl hostage in our dorm room. Francis had to wear a wig afterwards."

"Please tell me that you have pictures, if you don't, I am going to throw you in a lake," I managed to say in between laughs.

Alfred grinned as he stood up and walked around the table to slide on to my side of the bench and took out his iPhone and began browsing through his gallery, only to show me pictures of a bald Francis or with a wig. "Here's my favorite!" He pressed an icon for a video and turned his iPhone horizontally and showed me a video. Apparently, he was hiding behind a couch when security came in and saw Francis passed out on the floor and Matthew coming in, only for security to come bursting in some time afterwards. "Do you know how much I'm tempted to send it to America's Funniest Home Videos?"

"Then do it!" I urged. "You said that nothing can limit you!"

"I would, but I still live around them, so they would kill me, and plus they thought I deleted this!" Alfred replied. "This can only be in my memories…" I rolled my eyes as he held his iPhone closely before stuffing it back in his pocket. "So, until I'm super far away from them, it's forever in my phone!"

After that, he slid back to his side of the bench and resumed eating. We ate in silence after that before I looked over across the street, seeing a similar restaurant, but flashier. "Why didn't you take me to the one across the street? I thought that you would have liked it better."

"Yeah, I know," Alfred shrugged as he crumpled his sandwich wrapper up in a ball before putting it in the rubbish bin. "I don't know why, but I like Pat's better for some reason."

I wrapped my sandwich around in a wrapper and held it along with my purse, which was unfortunately, was not big enough for me to put the sandwich in. "If it was still early, I would have taken you to Penn's Landing but… it's past midnight and stuff…"

"Penn's Landing?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's sort of an amusement park," Alfred explained. "You should see the fireworks!"

"Some other time," I replied. "Just take me home, unlike the last time, we have to move."

Alfred nodded as we began walking back to the train station. As we did, I felt a gust of wind, and rubbed my arms as we walked through. Alfred yawned and put his blazer over me. "Hey, it's like on the Ferris Wheel!"

Unlike New York, we weren't able to easily hail a cab in 1 in the morning. He spoke up. _"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…"_

"Five dollars and a quarter," I yawned.

"What? I sing when I try to keep myself up!" Alfred whined.

"Then sing something that won't make us fall asleep more!" I replied, nudging him.

"Fine," Alfred huffed. "_How long 'til your surrender…_"

"Just don't sing at all!" I grumbled as I began stumbling before I fell against his shoulder, until he helped me back up. A few minutes passed by before I spoke up again. "By the way, where did you learn how to dance?"

"Dance?" Alfred asked as he turned his head to face me as we walked. "Well, mom wanted me to learn how to dance for events and stuff, but not break dancing or something like that, which I learned anyway so—"

"It's leant not learned," I interjected.

"—So, I got the option of attending other classes that I actually wanted to take, so I chose swing," Alfred continued. I bet he didn't even hear me. "But seriously, you just need to feel the beat and music, and it'll just come to you. All my past partners had no trouble in feeling it, but you'll get there."

"Oh, that's just gross," I cringed.

"What are you—Hey! I was talking about _dancing _partners not—oh jeez—" He huffed.

"You know what, let's keep our stamina up," I interjected, wanting to change the subject.

"How?" Alfred asked as he stopped walking.

I smirked and pointed to a lamppost. "Do you see that lamppost over there?" Alfred nodded. "Alright, you win, I dance for you; I win, you'll dance for me."********

Alfred gave out a sly grin. "On the pole?"

"If you like, then yes," I replied, snickering a bit.

"Alright, this seems serious. What are the rules?" He asked.

"There are no rules—" I answered, but for him only to start running. I immediately began running myself, having a hard time running. "Oh! You bastard!"

Alfred laughed and began to run backwards. "You challenge me in those shoes!"

I grumbled and began to slow down and raised my arms up. "Okay wait—you know what, fine; I shouldn't do this, I'll twist an ankle."

Alfred began to slow down. "But you said no rules and—" I smirked as I punched him in the gut before running again. Eventually, I won, and Alfred had walked to the lamppost and looked up at it before frowning at me. "I can't dance."

I frowned. "A deal is a deal."

"No seriously; I can't dance, my gut hurts, thank you," He replied. "Some other time then."

"I'll hold on to that,"

We eventually returned to the train station and there was barely a line since it was now… 2AM in the morning. So, we got our train tickets quickly and we headed for our train afterwards. We had both managed to fall asleep when we got in, but we could have cared less. It was 3AM in the morning and we had to hail a taxi cab, to get home. But, unfortunately, Alfred was still asleep when we arrived, so I had to drag him into the taxi cab.

"Evening!" The taxi driver called and I jolted up. "Where to?"

I blinked before I realised who it was. But I shook it off and just gave him the address to Elizaveta and Kiku's flat and he began driving. As he did, he started up a conversation. "So… what are you two doing out late at night? Or in the morning."

"He," I began; he indicating Alfred. "Insisted upon going all the way to Philadelphia just to get their cheese steak."

"Really now?" He asked as he made a turn.

"Took a bloody long while to do so, I may add," I sighed as I was waving the sandwich in the air.

"Doesn't it like, cost a load of money to get a last minute trip?" The driver questioned.

"That's what I said! But he didn't listen," I huffed. The driver snickered.

"You need as much as luck as this one guy I met a couple of days ago," The driver added. "If my brain's right, I think his name was Arthur Kirkland."

"Why does he need luck?"

"Well, his brother's coming to town in a while, and while he was in my cab, his brother Rick Rolled, trolled, and insulted him all in one spam," The driver answered as he made a turn and parked at the sidewalk next to the flat. "It would be really hard to handle his brother, I bet."

"I see," I said as I opened the car door, but stopped when Alfred fell over and snored. "Wait, I should take him home… but then again, I don't know where he lives…"

The driver blinked and grinned. "No worries, I know him! Plus, as a payment to your troubles, he'll just pay for the cab ride."

"How can I trust you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm married and I have a kid!" The driver cried. "I see no reason in raping him at all!"

"You could always sell him off," I replied.

"Miss, no offense, but do you have something against him or something?"

"_What?_"

"Well, you just seem to know how to get rid of him, or other people for the matter so—"

"I don't!"

"Then I don't either," He interjected. "Plus, he looks like a strong enough guy to take on people, doesn't he?"

"I… guess…" I replied. "But, how do I—"

"Look, I'll just tell him to call you and stuff tomorrow, so he can explain," The driver said, trying to convince me. "If he doesn't, then you can freely kill me."

"Fine…" I grumbled as I stepped back from the car.

"Also, can I have that? I've been working late…" He laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed deeply and gave him the sandwich willingly. "Thanks; have a nice sleep! By the way, the name's Franklin Jones."

I stared at the cab driving away with confusion. How is it possible that I got the same driver more than once? Must be a coincidence.

After fetching my clothing and changing into them, Elizaveta offered to drive me back to my flat, which I agreed on since I was still sleepy. When she dropped me off, I waved good-bye before heading upstairs to the 4th floor. As I did, for some reason, I remembered Kiku telling me one day about Japanese superstitions and how four was an unlucky number. I think it was because it sounded similar to the word for death or something. I shook the thought away as I made a turn when I reached my floor and began walking down the hallway.

Only to find Francis knocked out on the floor beside my door. I poked his body with my leg. "What the bloody—"

After that, he woke up seconds later and began leeching on my leg. I attempted to shake him off, but he couldn't get off. "Francis, get the hell off of my leg before I throw you through the window!"

"Arthur," At that, I stopped shaking. Francis barely uses my actual name, and only says it when he's dead serious about the situation. "Help me, _s'il vous pla__î__t!_"

"Francis, no, it's around 3 in the morning and I just want to—"

"Please," He begged, and I blinked. "My heart has been broken."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 10 end.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Alfred knowing how to dance swing;<strong> I was on tumblr one day and saw this reblog on my dash where someone having a head canon of Alfred knowing how to swing! He invented it after all! By the way, listen to Benny Goodman's "Sing, Sing, Sing" if you wanna hear the song that they danced to. It's beyond catchy~

**** Getting Phili Cheese Steaks in Philadelphia & Penn's Landing; **up until this summer, I have never eaten a cheese steak before. We stopped by Pennsylvania and my sister insisted for us to try one. But we went to Pat's so I'm biased, lol. The same night, we went to watch fireworks in Penn's Landing. We arrived there late though, so we just stayed for the fireworks.

****** Song references; **who ever can name any of these songs I have mentioned, I will hug you all. I wish I could do something more, but I don't know how to. I guess I can just mention you in the A/N?

******* Racing down the street; **asgdjhasfgfff—am I the only few who liked the Adjustment Bureau? Well, this is a reference to this scene: www. Youtube .com/watch?v=cRJSHLCdfP4

**A/N: **HEART-BROKEN!FRANCIS. How fun he will be to write! Especially since he mostly flirts with people, it's kind of nice seeing a change and him resorting to the last person he'll ever ask for love advice, which happens to be Arthur…. Oh shoot me. I'm a sadist.

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement!<strong>

Holy shit. I already have 45 reviews? _Damn._ I fucking love you guys! -pulls you all in a hug- Now, if you are reading this on fanfiction, **69th reviewer** _(yes, 69)_ **can request a one-shot from me.** As for **dA readers**… erm. Well, that's a tad bit more difficult. I guess you guys can **catch my kiriban and who ever reaches the 3000th page view**, can request a one-shot there too! Both requests are limited to T rated fanfics, since well; I'm just 12 here guys (problem?) I feel weird when I even attempt in writing sexy times, plus, I fangirl too much. I don't even wanna start doing that until I'm 14-16. So I just stick to reading them.

I prefer to write USUK, but pairings like AusHun, GerIta, Franada, and Spamano, I would love to start on. I would do other pairings, but I don't think that I know enough on their characters and reactions to write about them. A pairing that I would love to write on besides USUK is _Awesomecest._ Yes. _Awesomecest._ It's Prussia with his female self. Actually, I've been planning to write a fanfic for them, but the idea's still in the process.

* * *

><p>Again, thank you for all the reviewscomments, alerts/favorites guys! I really appreciate and love them. Whenever I see one in my inbox, it just makes me so happy knowing that people enjoy my works. Any kind, actually. So, thank you! –throws you all cookies-

Anyways, expect my one-shot to be published at around the end of the week hopefully, chapter 11 as well!

* * *

><p><strong>[I love it when my inbox is spammed with reviews, just saying.]<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah! Chapter 11! Whoo~ I also posted up that one-shot I promised you guys I'd post up (: it's on my profile if you wanna read it! As for the song references in the previous chapter, I will list them all at the bottom. But for now, I wanna congratulate **EmoGrass **for naming most of the songs I referenced. I will list them all at the end note~

I should _really_ stop referencing songs all over the place. It's like my obsession. It's like how I replace not having background music in life; _I reference songs. _But then again. The next one-shot I'm planning.

_Maybe song referencing is my purpose in life._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hetalia.

**Warning: **Heart-broken!Francis is so fun to write~

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Francis was not heartbroken.<p>

The term 'heartbroken' is far worse than the condition he's in. I would have enjoyed his pain and suffering but… It's as if someone got his heart, went up to the Empire State Building, and threw it down for it to shatter. And also bothering other people in the process. Namely, me. Which is why I am not enjoying this. Not one bit.

"Alright frog, what the bloody hell happened to you?" I demanded as I opened the door. Francis simply limped in, but dropped as soon as he stood up. I sighed deeply as I began dragging him in my flat, closing the door behind me afterwards.

I would also like to point out that this moment would be a lot less painful if he were to be wearing decent clothing. He… looked like total rubbish if you want to sum it up. The frog was wearing a pink fuzzy robe that unfortunately did not go down to his ankles, but his mid thigh. A white shirt, and a couple of very unfortunate times, I saw that he wore boxers with the French flag on it; but I have to remember that it could have been worse. He could have been wearing a speedo. Or even worse.

A thong.

I shuddered at the thought as I dragged the Frenchman to the couch. As he was struggling to get himself on the couch, I walked over to my study corner and dragged my chair near the couch. Luckily, he succeeded in getting himself on the couch. I narrowed my eyes as I sat down. "You walked to my flat from your house dressed up as _that?_"

I received nothing but long grunt in response. I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples. I was not getting sleep tonight, was I? After a few moments of silence, I could hear more grunts. "Speak clearer, Francis."

"Fetch me some ice-cream," He ordered, head shooting up from the couch. "Six pints of chocolates and tissues."

"What are you-" After I had said that, he buried his head in the couch again. I sighed and looked at the time. 3:25 in the morning. Well I knew who wasn't going to sleep. Sighing, I stood up and grabbed my keys to see any convenience stores open. It was mainly to get away from Francis and his sobbing.

When I arrived at the grocery store, I walked to the frozen dairy section with a basket to get him six pints of ice-cream. When I finished getting the tissue papers, I walked over to the cash register, behind a small-sized line. Even so, some of the people in front of me had a load of groceries with them. I questioned why did they even had that much grocery in the morning. Although, considering the fact that this is New York, I shouldn't really question it.

As I stood in line, my eyelids began closing and I closed my eyes. I was taking a rather short nap, until someone had shaken me. "Dude, the line's moving."

I blinked as I turned around. "Do you stalk me or something?"

"What?" Alfred asked confused. "What? I don't stalk people! I just happen to come by here! My cousin asked me to get some stuff for him."

"Matthew?" I replied.

Alfred nodded. "He cleans and stuff when he's upset. After that, he throws some stuff. Then he cleans it up before going on a sobfest. He just threw three plates and he wanted me to get some cleaning supplies, so I might as well get food along the way too."

"Define sobfest."

"Yeah, he found out that this ass was using him, so he dumped him," Alfred answered. "We're probably gonna either watch the Titanic or the Notebook."

I gave him a blank stare before yawning. "How are you not sleepy?"

"Imnosia," Alfred responded. "I took a nap an hour or something ago, got home, and saw Mattie cleaning. Mom was awake too, since Mattie was vacuuming near her bedroom. By the way, tell your sister I'm fine."

"Okay..." It had hit me; I (Alice) had left him with the cab driver. "But what did you do?"

"You care!" Alfred smiled before I slapped his arm. "Oh, woke up in a cab, dad had to haul me out."

"Oh," I began placing the ice cream and tissues on the conveyor belt for the cashier to check out. Alfred looked at my items.

"Did someone dump you?" He asked. "You can totally tell me and stuff."

"Please, I haven't—" I began, but paused. Technically, _Arthur_ Kirkland hasn't but, _Alice_ Kirkland has. "Been on a date in years. Or at least, in a serious relationship."

"Seriously?" Alfred's eyes widened. "Man, when was the last time you had someone?"

"When I was eighteen," I replied. "But I was with a fourteen-year-old girl."

"I feel that you're kind of a pedo now," Alfred replied as I began paying for my items. "Seriously, what's a college student doing with a girl that just started high school?"

"Actually, she was thirteen," I pointed out and Alfred began clapping sarcastically.

"All of the awards, bro," He commented.

"Hush you," I hissed as I took the grocery bags. "She was to turn fourteen during the summer, but then she moved."

"To where?" Alfred asked as he placed his items on the conveyor belt.

"America; New York to be exact," I replied. "She moved a year after she came to England, said that her parents were on a business trip. Never saw her again."

"Is that why you came to New York?" Alfred questioned. "That you would have the chance to see her again?"

"Not really… she must have forgotten about me," I answered. "I don't really know if I should try."

"Probably right now she's thinking, 'Why did I date that pedo?'" Alfred snickered as he paid for his items. I glared.

"Arsehole, I'm thinking twice about letting my sister see you," I growled.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Alfred laughed as he took his bags and began walking out of the store. "But seriously, you should try finding her, you may never know."

"I've moved on," I told him. "All I have is memories, and a gift, that's it."

"What gift?" Alfred inquired.

"No, I'm not going to say, we promised that we would keep it a secret, so I'm sticking to it," I replied.

"That's kind of cute," Alfred smiled as he stared at the street lights. "That you're keeping your promise and stuff."

"Belt up," I huffed and began walking across the street as the light changed.

As we arrived at the next street, before we walked in different directions, he patted my back. "Good luck Artie. Oh and who're you getting the ice cream and tissues for?"

"A friend, he's the one that's heartbroken," I sighed. "And thank you."

I got back about 45 minutes later with two grocery bags, one with six pints of ice cream and another with tissues. When I returned to my apartment, I took one pint of ice cream and tossed it over to Francis while I walked to the kitchen to store the other five pints and to get the frog a spoon.

When I walked to where the living room was, I took my head disapprovingly at the sight I saw. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Francis' head shot up and he stopped eating the ice cream with his hand and sighed as he began to look for something to wipe it off.

"Don't you dare wipe it on my couch- or on your robe- are you- there are tissues there you twat! Use them!"

Francis sniffed as he tore a tissue box open and grabbed a handful of tissue as he wiped his hands on them before he fell on his side on the couch. "I can't live life anymore; I can't even make fun of you anymore!" He sobbed as he ate scoops of the ice cream.

I rolled my eyes. "Yet every time you break up with someone, you jump to a new person. Do you know how much Victoria cried? She had to move back to Seychelles!"

"How do you even know Victoria?"

"We're cousins," I stated while still giving him a glare. "Anyways, I don't see why you're so worked up about this."

"—Matthieu changed me, rosbif! He taught me how to stop looking at everything sexually—or at least… didn't put them into use," Francis cried as he shot back up, but only dropped back down. "_Near, far, wherever you are—_"

"Don't you dare sing; I have had enough with song referencing one day," I hissed.

"You do crazy things for_ l'amour, mon ami_…" Francis sighed before eating another scoop of ice cream.

"What did you even do?" I asked as I pulled up a chair. Even though Alfred and I heard them bickering, we only witnessed it at the end, so we didn't know very much.

Francis sighed before he started to explain his situation, which were paused at times with sniffs and with him eating the ice cream, to which one point, he had to get up and get a new pint before dropping back down on the couch. What he had explained was that after Matthew had run out of his office, he accused Francis of using him into inheriting the restaurant, where Francis didn't even get a chance to explain.

"Why did you even start to date Matthew?" I had taken the liberty to make tea as he was telling his story. Seeing that it was now around 4AM, I could tell that I was not getting any sleep tonight—or this morning.

Francis sighed and dropped the now empty bucket of empty ice cream and walked back up to get his third pint. "Love at first sight."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Such as your previous dates."

"But he was different!" Francis shouted as he opened the pint of ice cream. "He would have taken me in even if I wasn't the soon-to-be owner of the restaurant or things like that."

"Why don't you just move on?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea.

"I can't! How can I even—" Francis asked me as he dug into get another scoop of ice cream. We were both met with a moment of silence, only to hear me stirring my tea from time to time and his frustration of getting a scoop of ice cream out. The few moments of silence ended up with me turning in for the night, and began resting.

As I slept, I began worrying about leaving Francis alone in my living room. But then again, he was heartbroken, so I shouldn't worry much. But considering that he was in fact heartbroken, there would be the possibility of him throwing various items across the room. _My_ various things. Although, would he really have the strength in doing so?

I kept on tossing and turning before I heard my door slam open. Before I knew it, I woke up with bright lights blinding me, making me question if Francis had tried to cook, but had retreated to the couch, forgetting to turn off the stove, only for the flat to explode. Hopefully, that didn't happen. My life still didn't feel accomplished; I still haven't forgotten about that Unicorn Plush. Unlike most people, I don't forget why I even do crazy things on purpose such as cross dressing.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and blinked to see Francis at the door. I should have known. "What do you want, frog?"

"I've made my decision," He stated as I walked passed him in order to get my morning cup of tea.

"Have you decided to move on?" I asked as I stirred the tea.

He nodded as I took a sip of the tea. "I'm going to have a gender-change."

That moment was the first time in my life I ever did a spit take.

**chapter 11 /end.**

**A/N: **PROPS TO ANYONE WHO GUESSES CORRECTLY ON WHO GUESSES ARTHUR'S FORMER GIRLFRIEND CORRECTLY. Actually, when this ends, I plan to make a one-shot of that. More like a prequel than a sequel. Well… sort of… you'll see. I'll give you a hint; she is _not_ an OC. Seriously guys, I don't do OCs unless I think I developed them fine. And for sure I do not do self-insert. Truthfully, I'd like my favorite character with the person I pair them up with. In this case, America with England. So, yeah. Besides, I see America more as the big brother I never had, looool. And Iggy would be like my brother-in-law— I should shut up now.

* * *

><p>AS FOR THE SONG REFERENCES (bold are the ones that were guessed correctly):<p>

**President Obama on Death of Osama bin Laden (SPOOF) **(Technically, Friday was referenced, so yeah.)**, the FUN Song **(I COULDN'T RESIST.)**, Grenade, Like a Boss, New York, **Boston, Life Outside Your Apartment, **How to Save a Life,** Fix You, Smile, Summertime, Uprising, Haven't Met You Yet, Love Story, Nice Guys, **Shed a Tear,** **Raise Your Glass, Everybody's Changing,** Fall For You, **American Boy, American Dream Man, Baby, Never Say Never, Whip My Hair, Your Surrender,** and Come Josephine in my Flying Machine.

About the last one, I watched Titanic, and that was the song Rose was singing while Jack was freezing his ass off.

* * *

><p>Technically, this is on a Friday, since some of you live in PST or something before EST. So yeah. I have good explanations to why I'm late. 1, I had a spam war, again. I cannot just sit by and watch my friends spam me. I need to spam back. Facebook is our spamming war zone. It's fun though. 2, I was giving advice to a friend of mine. 3, tumblr; that is all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[waiting for review 69] <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just finished watching a Korean movie, three or four USUK AMVs that make me wanna tear up— I need to write and update this to cheer me up. My movie day is coming up again, and I'm thinking of watching the Adjustment Bureau again~ I could see USUK in it _so much. _And luckily, I don't have any homework! Yay~ But, I do have to work on my project.

_There is always Sunday to do that._

Lolol. Procrastination runs in my family.

And there are going to be little "arcs" or something; it's like a side-story to the main story. This is the Franada arc, by the way and after their story is concluded, they will be mentioned again, but the story will focus on the whole Alice/Alfred/Arthur ordeal. I can't wait until Peter gets in the story, because he will be so fun to write. All the Internet Memes being mentioned—_and I have an excuse. _But, at the moment, we will be reading how it'll go down with Francis and Matthew.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or tumblr.

**Warning: **Francis cross-dressing and more Franada. This should end the small Franada arc, if not it's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have a gender-change."<p>

At those words, I had made my first spit take. I coughed while wiping my mouth with my shirt while Francis got paper towel to wipe his face.

"Gender-change?" I coughed. "Francis, have you gone mad?"

"_Non!_ You see, if I change my gender, I can leave this old life behind and start a better one!" He explained.

"How come this says that you want to have another chance with Matthew, but as a female?" I asked while walking to the sink.

Silence filled the room, minus the sink water now running. Until Francis dropped himself and started sobbing again. "I-I can't do this!"

I stopped washing the dishes as I felt him cling on to my leg. "Francis! You're acting like a teenage girl! Get off of my leg this instant!"

"Who help you un-dye your hair before your girlfriend left? Who let you used their TV to watch a Doctor Who marathon after your girlfriend left?"

"Belt up! That was years ago and—" I interrupted him, but he paid no attention and walked to the couch and pulled out a book.

"If it is, then why did I find this book?" He asked while flipping through the pages. "_Mon dieu_, _rosbif_, you were crying over her for six months..."

I growled and snatched the book away from him. "Why should I help you if you went through my things?"

"Because I helped you before," Francis stated. "So you can repay me by helping me now."

I sighed deeply. "If you want to be a woman, see if you really want it."

Because of the fact that Francis came to my house dressed up as he is, I did not want him walking out o my apartment like that. Instead, I had to call Elizaveta and Kiku over. They had arrived in about 15 minutes and when they did, I heard the door knocking rather loudly. Must have been Elizaveta. "Arthur! Open the door! This is an emergency dammit! Open up!"

I sighed as I opened the door. The moment I did, Elizaveta walked in, her frying pan at hand. "Where is he? What did he do to you?"

"He's on the couch, moping," I replied. Elizaveta calmed herself and gave me a questioning look.

"He's what?" She asked.

"I think you have picked a Francis look-a-like, Arthur," Kiku commented. "Erm... There is a word that one of my friends online use... What is it?"

"Yeah, Arthur, Francis doesn't mope, he—" Elizaveta added before Kiku snapped his fingers.

"_Swag_, that's the word!" I stared at him.

"Where do you even go online, Kiku?" I asked.

"Well, I made a tumblr account recently," Kiku replied. "I found one of my friends on there and they began teaching me various slangs, but that isn't the matter. Mr. Francis always had his _"swagger"_ in him but—"

"Do stop using that word," I requested.

"—but, it's him that's breaking the relationship up," Kiku continued. "But, one time that he got dumped was your cousin, right? Well, he didn't really sulk over it like right now."

"Hold the phone. Why did you even call us in the first place?" Elizaveta asked as he poked Francis' motionless body with her frying pan nonchalantly. "You would have thrown him out by the time you saw him, so why haven't you?"

"I owe him," I sighed deeply. "Also, he wants to become a woman. But, he would have to understand the consequences so—"

"Drag time, Francis edition?" Elizaveta inquired and I nodded.

After that, Elizaveta and Kiku had begun doing similar actions to what they had done to me. We went to a clothing store, had to visit Yong-Soo again, and we dragged Francis back to their flat to piece him together. All of that process took about five long hours to do and Elizaveta and Kiku's insistance of playing music over the course of the five hours. Montage music, to be exact. So, after those long hours of montage music and running around, it was now nine-thirty in the evening when they had finished making a woman out of Francis.

"We now present you—" Elizaveta paused and glanced at Kiku.

"Erm, name please, Mr. Francis," Kiku whispered through the door. After hearing a mumble through the door, he nodded. "Francesca Bonnefoy—Did I pronounce it right?"

As the frog had exited out of the room, Elizaveta began explaining the situation. "Ok, if you score someone, you can stay like this; if you don't, you don't."

Francis was staring at himself at the mirror as she was talking to him. He had a wig, bought by Elizaveta and Kiku, which was tied up in a bun, make up, a rather short purple dress, along with black heels. "Well, I believe that I do have the legs for it—"

"—After they had to shave all the hair off," I commented. "What do we do now?"

"Oh, you take 'Francesca' to a bar so he— I mean she, can possibly meet someone! It's the perfect plan!" Elizaveta continued.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one that owes him, not us," Elizaveta pointed out as she got her car keys and tossed it to Kiku. "Your turn."

He nodded and exited out of the flat as we followed. We arrived at the bar a minutes later, taking longer than we needed to due to the traffic. "And if you get drunk, we will help you out," Kiku added as he stopped at the sidewalk and Elizaveta nodded. "There is a book store a couple of blocks away, so we will be there or you can simply call us."

"Who says I'm going to get drunk?" I asked. "I can handle my liquor perfectly, thank you."

"Oh? Do you remember what happened during New Years?" Elizaveta asked.

"No,"

"Exactly," She confirmed. "Do you know how much money you made when you were— hey! You should be a stripper or something!"

"Bloody hell no!" I cried. "What did I even do to make you think that—"

After throwing glances at each other, they flashed a grin before Kiku promptly put the car in drive and waving at us before leaving. "Good luck, Arthur!"

I grumbled as I saw the car make a turn and Francis snickering. "It was only three shots of whiskey, by the way. You don't even want to know what happened when you drank the bottle of rum."

"Belt up," I hissed as I started to walk towards the bar. "I'm helping you here so—what are you doing?"

"You are a gentleman, _non?_" He asked as we stopped in front of the door. "Open the door for the lady."

"_God save the Queen…" _I muttered under my breath as I opened the door for the arsehole. "Do whatever you need to do by midnight. You have about two hours to get someone."

"Midnight? Why are you treating me like _Cendrillion,_ Arthur?" Francis whined as he crossed his arms and stepped in. In turn, I gave him a stern look. "Fine, by midnight. What happens if I manage to get a one-night stand?"

"I doubt that you would get that far," I replied as we walked through the bar. I sat down on an empty stool as he gave me an impatient look. "Meet me here if by midnight, or you have to walk home."

"Don't drink any liquor, Arthur," Francis said as he walked away. I grumbled and turned to face the counter and stared at my watch before rubbing my head.

"Do you serve tea?" I asked the bartender.

"_Iced_-tea," He replied.

"Bloody-fucking-tastic," I hissed.

"Yo, bartender, can I get another round of beers here?"I heard a voice call. I turned my head and I wasn't surprised at all when I saw that it was Alfred.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" I asked him. "You're supposed to be twenty-one to be drinking, twat. You're barely even nineteen."

"Oh hey Artie!" Alfred greeted. "And didn't you notice that this was a Canadian bar?"

"How is that relevant?" I asked as he took a seat next to me while he waited for the bartender to get him his drinks.

"Well, you see, I decided to take Mattie out on guy's night and stuff to cheer him up. He bombed hockey, surprisingly, and then he was all like, "I wanna get wasted!" But then I'm like, "Dude, you're fucking eighteen, it's illegal." After that, he's like, "Don't worry, it's totally legal if we go in the Canadian bars!" But," He paused as he got the two mugs from the bartender. "I'm not so sure."

"Why did you even let him go here in the first place? Honestly," I replied.

"You haven't seen my cousin," Alfred continued. "He's super nice, but can be real bitchy if he wanted to."

"I see,"

"So, who was that girl?" Alfred asked. "Jeez Artie, I never knew you were a pimp."

"Git! I am not a pimp!" I hissed. "That was the friend I was talking about. My friends had told me to look after her and kept saying that I was the one that owed her, not them."

"Whatever you say," Alfred casually replied as he walked through the crowd. I growled and jumped off of my seat before promptly punching his arm. "Good grief Artie! I was just kidding! Have a drink and calm down."

"I can't," I sighed deeply.

"But you're like, twenty-three…" Alfred stated.

"My friends say that "I can't handle my liquor"," I told him. "Complete bullshit; I can handle my liquor perfectly. Actually, give me one of those mugs."

Alfred blinked and raised his arms and made it so that I couldn't reach one of the mugs. "Nope, the hero's not gonna let you drink."

"Yet you let your underage brother—according to American law, drink while I can't?" I scoffed. "I can see that you have good judgment."

"Well because I do!" Alfred replied. "Mattie can handle his liquor fine, and by what you said what your friends say, I can't give you any."

"Arsehole," I huffed.

"I'm doing this for your own good Artie," Alfred pointed out. "I do this because I care. Hey, where did Mattie go?"

"Hey Al!" I heard a slurred voice call from behind.

"Mattie! What did you—did you drink wine?" Alfred scolded. I gave him a confused look. "Apparently, Mattie gets wasted within like, two glasses of wine for some strange reason; yet he can go totally sober with the other drinks. I don't even know how it works."

"Maybe," Matthew giggled before letting out a small hiccup. "H-hey! Have you met Francesca?"

"_Fran-who-now?"_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 12  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter, but I wanted to update today. I'll hopefully post up the next chapter tomorrow if I can. Saturdays are a busy day for me over the school year now. Anyways, we had a pep-rally earlier today and holy shit it was loud. When I exited the auditorium my ears felt so weird…

I was going through the reviews and comments, and the moment I saw someone guessed the former girlfriend correct, and I was like:

"_**THEY KNOW."**_

How I wish I could tell them now, but that would be spoiling this story; and I don't want that to happen. You guys can still guess who the former girlfriend is until I actually reveal who she is. I wanna put your minds to the test because I'm the authoress like that. -sees frying pans coming at me-

Also, I need to ask a question. Does this feel like it's slow like a snail or it's going at a right pace or even that it feels rushed? Because I'm having mixed feelings on that…

Since I couldn't finish the Franada arc here, it will most likely end in the next chapter. Hopefully, I would be more awake and full of ideas when writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>[rwl = review with love]<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**-That One Awkward Moment-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Congratulations to **Windy Song** for being my 69th reviewer! I take it that your request is for me to update? Well, here it is! I would like to say thank you for all your support with this story, I'll try to speed things up a bit so it wouldn't feel draggy. I didn't even mean to make a pun… Oh well… I got my hair cut shorter the other day. Me gusta short hair. I would show you guys how it looks, but I'm not ready to post pictures of myself for everyone to see yet. Plus I'm photogenic. At least if _I_ take the picture. And this is probably all I have to say right now, so enjoy! Oh and more hints on who's Arthur's former girlfriend will be mentioned, as some requested.

Also, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update last Friday, or the weekend actually. On Friday, I was exhausted from school; Saturday, I went to my first football game that I had to go to in the place of my sister with my mom who teaches at the university—our team lost. They couldn't make a simple field goal and they were _right-fucking-there. _Pardon my lack of football knowledge. And on Sunday, the computer was being hogged. So, I made this chapter long for you guys as compensation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**Warning:** Same old, same old, more cross dressing.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"Her name's Francesca or Franny."<p>

Lovely, he already gave him—no, her—no, him—no… wait… what? Bloody… Matthew already gave Francis a nickname when they've only met? _Good God, _this boy must be drunk.

"_Bonjour_ Arthur! I see that you have met Mathieu and Alfred!" Francis greeted.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Bro, do you have a kink for French people or something? Good grief man… She even looks like Francis!"

"Al! Don't say that! Francesca and Francis are nothing alike!" Matthew cried in an offended tone as he held on to Francis. "Unlike Francis, Franny doesn't lie to me and-and— look, she doesn't even have the stubble! Not that I disliked his stubble but…"

"You just met her. In a bar. While you're drunk," Alfred stated. "Your arguments are invalid until you're sober."

"We can get to know each other," Matthew pointed out and began sending Francis looks, only for him to purr.

"_Dear Lord…_" I groaned. Do you know how odd it feels listening to a drunk man hitting on a man cross dressing when he doesn't even know it? Or the feeling that two people around you look like they can make love on the spot? Or even the feeling that they're practically fucking each other in their minds at that moment? Well, if I were to rate a scale of how… _awkward _this particular moment feels, it would be near or over nine-thousand…

… I need to stop going on the Internet; and Peter momentarily living with me in a week does not help.

"Mattie, we need to go," Alfred told him. "Mom wanted us home by midnight."

"B-but it's just ten-thirty!" Matthew pouted. "Can't I stay for a bit longer?"

"Nope!" Alfred shook his head and grabbed Matthew's arm. "Home, now, before you become a dad."

"I'd be the sweetest daddy in the world!" He giggled and I shuddered as I felt Francis wink at him. Lovely, that _really_ helped clear how awkward this situation felt, didn't it? My arse.

"That's it, home now, buddy," Alfred confirmed as he began carrying Matthew out of the bar. "See ya Artie!"

"_Un moment,_" Francis said before walking over to Matthew, stumbling on his way, before holding his face and kissed him passionately. I narrowed my eyes as they did and for some odd reason, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I did not want to see them sucking each other's faces but—good _God,_ are they using tongue? Bloody hell… Although, my eyes did manage to look away for a second, taking a small glance at Alfred, who was also giving his brother and Francis a strange look; seems that he was affected as well.

As they were done, Francis grinned and Matthew did as well before shouting excitedly, punching the air with both of his arms as Alfred held on to him tighter so that he wouldn't fall from his grasp. "Date, tomorrow, 3PM?"

"_Oui,_" Francis nodded, only for Matthew to flash a big smile in return.

"Calm your nipples, bro," Alfred told him as he patted his back and walked away.

"And you said that I needed to hold my liquor better," I scoffed as I saw them exit, crossing my arms.

"You do," Francis stated. "There is a thing called acting."

"Why?"

"It's been a while since I saw him like that and I wanted to play along," Francis sighed while smiling. "Well, I guess I have a date tomorrow."

"Making up lies to cover a mistake? Lovely," I clapped sarcastically.

"I'll tell him the truth!" Francis cried. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

After that event, we called Elizaveta and Kiku to pick us up from the bar, and they were overjoyed when they found out that Francis managed to get a date. He still decided to stay at my flat, though I suspected that it was just to spite me. But, Elizaveta and Kiku decided to stay over since they would be getting Francis ready for his date. The next morning, or rather, the next afternoon, we had woken up quite left, it being one in the afternoon. I woke up to the sound of yelling that day.

"OH MY GOD, ARTHUR, WAKE YOUR BRITISH—ENGLISH—NO, BRI—WHATEVER, WAKE YOUR ASS UP," I heard Elizaveta shout as she repetitively knocked on my door. I grumbled as I buried my head into my pillow while grabbing another pillow to cover my head.

I opened one eye and took a look at the clock on the night stand and groaned. "It's only 1:07 PM… his date is in two hours…"

"Don't make me bust this door down!" She shouted. "He needs to be early to make a good impression damnit! Do you know how long it takes to get him ready? He's been a stubborn ass after we had to shave his stubble off!"

My head shot up after I heard the words bust, door, and down in the same sentence. I scrambled out of bed and tore the blankets off of me and opened the door. "Don't you dare break the doors down!"

"Ah, Arthur, you're up," Kiku said as he set his iPad down. "May you please get Mr. Francis up? He's been stubborn lately."

I sighed deeply as I walked back in my bedroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. I exited out of the room and began walking to him so that the frog could hear the sound of the snipping. "Francis, wake up before I cut all of your hair, Elizaveta, may you please get the shaver instead?"

"_Non!_ I'm up! I'm up!" He cried as he sat up and hugged himself defensively before grabbing a pillow and covering his head of hair. "You already shaved my arms and stubble! Thankfully, you didn't shave the hair down—"

I frowned and motioned him to stop. "Don't… say it. Just get ready for your date."

This time, actually, he was struggling less; compared to last night. As they were preparing him last night, he ran out of the room and hid behind the couch as soon as he heard the words 'wax' and 'hair' in the same sentence. He was forced to comply later on and after that, his hair on his face, arms, and legs were off. Also, the frog was crying too. It was either because of the wax, or he was stripped from his 'beautiful hair'. It must have brought bad memories to him. After being bald at one point, most of his body hair shaved at another, all that was missing were his eyelashes, eyebrows, and… there.

They were preparing him for today's date in another room as I was reading a book in the living room. _Déjà vu_ actually, since this basically happened last night. As I sipped my tea, I heard my phone ring from my pocket and took it out. "Hello?"

"Yooooo Artie!" Alfred greeted. "Are you busy?"

I frowned and placed the teacup back on the table. "What do you want?"

"Well, you know how Mattie's gonna go on a date with your friend?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you planning to stalk them or something?"

"It's not stalking!" Alfred cried defensively, before pausing. He then continued with a quieter voice."It's not stalking; it's called monitoring."

"And why do you want to stalk—" I paused when I heard a grumble from the other line. "Ok, _'monitor'_ them? I'm sure your cousin will take good care of her and it's not like she'll do anything."

"But I just wanna see how they interact and stuff!" Alfred replied.

"So now it's called lurking?" I questioned.

"Very funny," Alfred said dryly, unamused. "But I can get to know _you_ more!"

"Honestly Alfred? Cheating on Alice with her _brother_?" I joked.

"I never knew you liked me that way," Alfred replied. "Sorry dude, but I don't cheat. I can totally hook you up with a life-sized photo of me, though. You can hang it in your room wall and fap to it and shit."

"And you're fine with that?" I sipped my tea again.

"Do you want me to sign it too?" Alfred offered. "_To Artie, from your Hero; happy fapping!_"

I stopped myself from cracking a smile. "Thank you, but no thank you."

"Dude, admit it, you would totally love to see my six pack," Alfred laughed. "Everyone wants a piece of this heroic masterpiece—that's why I go both ways."

"You do?" I asked. "Hm, I never guessed."

"Which is why you should go lurking—no, stalki—wait, _monitoring_ with me!" Alfred confirmed. "While we monitor them, we can actually get to know each other."

I bit my lip. "Why don't you ask Alice to go with you?"

"Well… I dunno," Alfred replied. "I don't really know much about you yet, and I think I still have plenty of time to spend with her. Not that I've lost interest in her—hell no. It's just that—"

I sighed deeply before replying. "I'll go. Where do we meet?"

"Thanks Artie!" I could feel him smiling through the phone. "I'll be dropping Mattie off at their meeting place, and I'm sure you'd be the one that'll drop Francesca off, so we'll just meet there!"

"Alright, see you later, git."

Elizaveta and Kiku were finished preparing Francis a couple of minutes later. When they stepped out of the room, Francis reached in his purse and tossed his keys to me. "Rosbif, escort me there."

"Sorry you two, but Elizaveta and I need to prepare for this convention in Albany," Kiku apologized. "Even though it's in two to three weeks, we still need to prepare our presentation."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's the presentation?"

"A _doujin_ or a fan fiction!" Elizaveta beamed. "Oh wait—that's right, you don't speak our language. It's basically a fan comic or a fan fiction of our OTP, or favorite pairing."

"Which is?" Francis asked.

"America and England from Hetalia," Kiku answered. "We also haven't decided whether it would be a _doujin_ or fan fiction yet…"

"They belong to each other _so_ much…" Elizaveta added, sniffing and tearing up a bit. "They're so beautiful and such adorable dorks together and stuff…"

"_Hai_," Kiku nodded. "But they are so stubborn!"

"What's the comic about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Kiku and Elizaveta glanced at each other and grinned. "It's so beautiful and mindfucking that it's like Inception. It's like it's an alternate universe—but at the same time, it isn't!"*****

"…_What?_"

"You see, England is acting like a _tsundere,_ as usual, and he accidentally teleports himself to an alternate reality where the Axis won World War Two," Kiku explained. "For some reason, everyone from the Allied Powers in that universe is surprised that he's there, especially America. After that, it's later explained that England in that universe is in a coma."

"Why?" I have to admit, their story line is quite interesting. But, I felt slightly offended that England was the one that was in a coma. Why not America? But then again, I don't really read the series, so I can't really judge.

"Because…!" Elizaveta began to explain, but she frowned. "We need to work on it more…"

"How about it's because of chaos occurring there because of the war…?" Kiku suggested, but sighed. "We'll figure it out."

"You two… do that," Francis said with uncertainty in his voice. "Let's go."

After that, we went separate ways, Kiku and Elizaveta heading to their apartment to work on their project as Francis and I headed to the park for his date. After 30 minutes of driving, we arrived at the park and began walking to their meeting place. When we were almost there, we spotted Matthew sitting on a bench, most likely waiting for 'Francesca'.

"So, at the end of this date, you tell him," I reminded Francis.

"I know."

He sighed as he began walking over to Matthew. As he got there, he kissed Matthew's cheek before intertwining his hands with his to start their date. As they walked away, I walked over to the bench and sat down waiting for Alfred to arrive. Where is that git, anyways?

"Yooo!"

"Bloody fucking—!" I jumped as I heard him call. Alfred blinked as he stepped out of the tree.

"What did I do?" He asked, clueless.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, wanker!" I hissed.

"Am I that beautiful that I made your heart skip a beat?" He asked, grinning while he leaned against the tree.

"Or you're that horrifying," I grumbled while crossing my arms. "Honestly Alfred, you're a bit early; Halloween isn't here for another four months."

"Boo, that's old, Artie," Alfred frowned. "How old are you again?"

"Very funny," I scoffed. "Aren't we supposed to be 'monitoring' your cousin?"

"Obviously, you have never monitored people before!" Alfred sighed as he sat down on the other side of the bench. "Listen, I've got this date all planned out!"

"What now? How do you even—"

"Ok so," Alfred interrupted; I rolled my eyes as he took out a small booklet from his pocket. "First they take a stroll in the park, then they go to that café restaurant, then they go to this one fountain to get a carriage ride around Central Park—"

"Hold the phone," I said. "You are going to make them run—"

"_Take a stroll,_" Alfred corrected, beaming.

"—Around two parks? Seriously Alfred? Where did you get this idea from?" I asked him, unimpressed with his plans.

He grumbled and stared at his plans before promptly slamming the notebook shut. Alfred took a glance at his watch and shot up. "Come on! They're at the lake by this time!"

"What bloody lake—!" But before I knew it, Alfred had pulled me up from my seat and started to run in the opposite direction of the trail Matthew and Francis—or Francesca went on. "Why are you running, wanker! And they went in the opposite direction!"

But Alfred did not respond. As soon as he caught sight of the lake, he jumped behind a bush and poked his head up so he could see his cousins. As he did, I had managed to catch up to him and was out of breath when I did. "Really? Really? Are you—can't you just get a bloody newspaper and act as if you were reading it?"

"Paper costs money," Alfred replied, nonchalantly. "And this is way more fun."

"I have this feeling that you have been watching too many spy movies," I commented. Alfred shrugged and resumed to stalki—no lurkin—no_ monitoring, _his cousin and Francis. After a few seconds, he turned his head and realised that I was not hiding like he was, so he promptly pulled me in behind the bush.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Matthew ask.

"_Non,_ you may just be imagining things," Francis replied.

Behind the bush, Alfred and I were trying to keep each other quiet by clasping our hands over the opposite's mouth. As we did, Alfred peeked over and sighed deeply before letting go. "That was fucking close…"

"Why don't you just watch the from afar and try not to be noticeable?" I suggested in a hushed, yet annoyed tone. I peered over the bush and saw the two feeding the ducks together. Hm, Matthew must have brought bread.

"The next part is the café! We should get a head start!" Alfred grinned as he stood up. "Let's go!"

Like in the park, I was forced to run around with him, but in a more crowded place. When I caught up to him in the middle of crossing a street, I smacked the back of his head. "Bloody hell, walk arsehole."

Alfred frowned. "Fine."

For the rest of the trip to the café, Alfred had resorted into walking since one, there were too many people and two, I would not let him. Every time he had begun to speed up, I would always hold him back by grabbing his collar. We did get there before Matthew or Francis, actually and after getting our food, Alfred walked out and sat outside instead. After he got his food, he sighed and walked over to the small newsstand and bought a newspaper before sitting down.

My lips curled upwards. "I see that you listened to me."

"I'm paying attention to the sports!" Alfred grumbled.

After a few minutes of us eating, Alfred took out his notebook. "They should be here in a couple of minutes."

"How the bloody hell do you know how to do this sort of thing?" I asked him.

"Mattie has dated a lot of assholes before, when I was fourteen, there was this guy who helped me study and stuff and he taught me self-defense," Alfred explained. "It was pretty funny though, I accidentally used it against him."

"Lovely," I replied sarcastically as I sipped my cup of tea.

"So," Alfred begun. "How was your old girlfriend like?"

I choked as I sipped the tea and placed the cup down as I coughed. "Why do you want to know?"

"You don't have to tell me!" Alfred replied defensively as he patted my back. "I was just asking."

"How much do you want to hear?" I asked.

Alfred blinked. "How much can you explain?"

"I was eighteen at the time and I should have been in college; it wasn't like I wasn't smart enough, it was just that mum didn't have enough money to get me to a college," I began explaining. "Although, I did manage to get a job in babysitting and another part-time job, but I managed to rent an apartment with that money. I met her through my babysitting job and—"

Alfred began snickering. "Pedo-bear…"

"Belt up," I hissed before continuing. "I met her through my babysitting job and we began to know more about each other. We finally decided to give a relationship a try in spring, but it would be bloody awkward if people found out a now nineteen-year-old was dating a girl who hasn't even turned fifteen yet."

"I thought you said you were eighteen," Alfred interrupted.

"My birthday came up, wanker!" I replied. "Anyways, long story short, in the middle of summer, she had to start moving back as she was in England temporarily as her parents were on a business trip. When they found out that I didn't have a chance to go to college, they gave me some of their money. I couldn't take it, but they gave it to me anyways."

"So why did you decide on going to New York?" Alfred asked. "I'm sure that they're other colleges in the UK."

"To be honest, I'm not sure either," I answered him. "Something in me just felt like going."

"I have a question," Alfred said. "Francis said that he had to help a friend with hair dye troubles when he was younger, were you…?"

"The frog mentioned that?" I hissed. "But yes, I was. Before she left, I wanted to un-dye my hair."

"From what color?" I sighed deeply as I pulled out my phone and began browsing through the pictures. At times like these, I question myself as to why I even have old photos of myself in here. When I found the picture, I handed the phone to Alfred.

"Dude," Alfred began. "Why was your hair green?"

"Belt up! I was eighteen! I wasn't thinking straight!" I growled as I snatched my phone back from him.

"Aw, I never saw a picture of her in there," Alfred frowned. "Why don't you have any?"

"I do have one," I told him. "I don't look at it much; it hurts a bit if I do."

"How'd she look like?"

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a bit tomboyish back then," I explained. "And that is all I can say as of now, do don't try to pry anything, or I will push you in the middle of the street."

"Ok, geez! I'm not like that," Alfred whined. "Okay, changing the topic. You know Cash Cab right?"

"Yes, and it seems that half of the world wanted to use that idea too," I nodded as I played with the spoon by using it to stir my tea. "Have you managed to get on it?"

"No," Alfred frowned. "But I've been getting ready! I downloaded the app and everything! Dude, I imagine one day, I catch the cab and I'm just playing the game, then the lights go on and he's like telling me that I'm in Cash Cab and I'd just go, "Holy shit, I was just playing that, I'm fucking ready; come at me bro!" So. Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Cash Cab originated from the UK, just so you know."

"But we Americans made it better," Alfred grinned cheekily as he drank his Coke.

"So what do you want from here?" I stopped eating my sandwich as Alfred stopped reading the newspaper. We took a glance at each other before we heard another voice.

"Actually, I've never been here before, so I can't really say…" Alfred peeked over his newspaper and I turned my head a little to see Francis and Matthew walking this way.

Apparently, Alfred did too as he grabbed my arm and pulled me over. _"Holy shit—they're here!"_

"_Well it was your plan, idiot! Did you not plan this better!" _I hissed.

"_Actually, I'm that type of person that does things at the last minute and it all works just fine!" _He grinned, but it soon fell into a frown. _"…Most of the time."_

"_Most of the time! Most of the time!" _I cried._" Alfred, you better bloody wing this correctly, or I __**will**__ personally throw you in the middle of the street!"_

"_Hush you! You're making this worse!" _Alfred replied.

"_Says the person that—"_

"_Well, you said that—"_

After having a hushed argument and hitting each other as we did, we went back to what we were doing as we saw Francis and Matthew exit the inside of the café and began walking towards us.

"_P-po-poker face, p-po-poker face," _Alfred sang as he danced in his seat a bit. I growled and kicked his leg underneath the table and he grabbed the collar of his shirt and bit on to it as he whined in pain. As Matthew and Francis passed by us, and took the table across us, luckily, they were not able to notice us. Alfred however, was not making it any better for himself or the situation.

After biting on to the collar of his shirt for a certain amount of time, he fished for something in the inside of his jacket (why was he even wearing one in the first place?) And he took out a fake mustache and placed it over his upper lip before grabbing shades and placing them on. He gave me a grin as he gestured his face, showing me his disguise. I only shook my head with an unamused look before slapping my definitely watched too many corny spy movies.

Why, if I had the time to, I would have slicked my hair and placed on a good suit. Better than simply putting a mustache and shades any day, as far as my opinion goes.

"_I have one for you too!" _Alfred replied as he began going through his jacket again.

"_Oh _God_ no," _I grumbled. _"Please don't— what in the name of the Queen is that?"_

Alfred blinked as he stared at the mustache and the monocle. He frowned. _"Hey—I would have added the top hat too or the pimp cane but those are too big!"_

_Pimp cane?_ I sighed deeply as I kicked him once more under the table and he immediately grabbed the collar of his shirt and bit on to it at the same time. He coughed afterwards as he stuffed the other mustache and the monocle back in his jacket's inside pocket.

"Let's go," He spoke, but with a southern accent. I chuckled.

"Are you serious? Ok then, let's go," I replied, faking the American accent. We began walking away from the restaurant and as we were, we heard one of them commenting on how familiar we looked. As we did, and were far away enough, we began laughing.

"How did they not notice your fly away hair?" I managed to ask.

"If they didn't notice your eyebrows, then I'm also confused." Alfred shrugged. I grumbled and whacked the back of his forehead. "Ow! That hurts! Am I your punching bag today or something?"

"How? You look like you're unbreakable," I stated. "Besides, you're acting idiotic, so yes, yes you are."

"Well it hurts," Alfred huffed. "In the inside."

I rolled my eyes as I began walking away and towards Central Park. "Artie!" I sighed deeply as I turned around.

"My name is Arthur, git," I told him.

"We kinda need to get my car back," Alfred smiled sheepishly. I only shook my head and began walking in the direction of the park again.

After Alfred picked up his car, he began driving to Central Park. Even so, we waited for them to come to the fountain, which was just a lake as Alfred forgot that it was a different park he was thinking of. "So… um…"

"Good _God_, why are you so interested in my love life!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I never even mentioned it!" Alfred whined. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed in defeat. "Okay, I _hinted _it."

"Well, if you must know, I go both ways," I replied. After _she _had left, I had enough money to go to college and mum insisted upon me going. Mum later fell ill but she still persuaded me to continue college, so I did. At the time I came out to them, I was twenty-one, mind you; I started college late because of financial issues. At the time I came out to them, I was dating a man, from Spain, his name was Antonio. After I came out and returned back to school, he owned a boat and invited me to go with him. In the end, I wound up sinking it and we broke up. As of now, my guesses are that he's with the fussy Italian (his name was Lovino) and they're doing just fine. "I am not limited to one gender, yet I'm not just a door knob where anyone and everyone can take a turn—"

"—But like a casino where only get the jackpot!" He interrupted beaming. "Holy shit, do you have a tumblr ! Follow me, my blog is—"

"Bloody— I don't have a tumblr! I just found it while I was surfing the Internet," I crossed my arms. What _is _tumblr anyways? I know it's a website but I've never looked into it.

"I don't even," He sighed as he buried his eyes on the palm of his hand.

I blinked. "Even what?"

I have to admit, when it comes to the Internet… well, it's as if the Internet is a big maze with a lot of twists and turns and just taking a step in would confuse the life of me. Peter knows of this and has annoyed me with his spam. I did pick up the definition of what he called a _"meme"_ but I still don't fully understand them.

"You are dinosaur old, Artie," Alfred sighed. "You know what, I'll teach you how to—they're here! Duck and cover!"

"They are at a far distance from us, I doubt they would notice," I told him as he hid behind the bench, earning a few stares from passerbies.

"With those huge-ass eyebrows they will!" He snorted. I promptly stood up and picked up a stick of wood to hit him with a couple of times.

"We kind of need to listen to them too," I said as I stared at the two conversing with each other as they were waiting for the carriage. "Monitoring counts both as sight and hearing, twat."

"Psh," Alfred laughed. "I totally knew that! I'm just playing with you, dude!"

We then walked at a certain distance which was enough for not being noticed, at the same time we could hear them converse. I thought we were too close, but Alfred said it was enough and reminded me of how he did this with Matthew often. At times, I really question how he spends his free time. You know, other than this.

"I never knew he would use me like that," I heard Matthew speak. "Funny thing actually, I thought we would have ended it by him cheating on me because he got around a lot. He using me to get his restaurant was not expected. S-sorry… am I bugging you?"

"_Non_…" Francis answered. "But you said that he needed to be married, _oui?_ Surely his parents won't allow him to do that."

"I don't care, I knew that this was going to happen the moment Alfred saw him talking to this other girl," Matthew sighed. "And I only knew that because he tweeted it. He deleted it like two hours later when he found out that I would read it, but…"

"_You tweeted it!_" I whispered.

"_Shhh! It's not like you even know what "tweeting" is, so hush!_" He scolded.

"Oh," Francis replied. "_Mathieu,_ I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

After that one particular scene, Francis began telling him everything that he did starting from last night. Matthew was in shock, but had fled the scene, so Alfred took off, following. I don't know what happened afterwards, but Francis had walked sadly over to the other side of the bench, wig at hand. After that, we took a cab to Kiku and Elizaveta's place to report to them the results of his date. Elizaveta was happy to see that Francis told the truth but disappointed that Matthew didn't take him back.

"Love hurts," Francis sighed as he stirred the cup of coffee.

"Oh _God_ no," Elizaveta groaned. She walked over to him and slapped his face before continuing. "Do you really love Matthew?"

"Enough to let him go, yes," Francis answered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well, there are times where you can let them go and other times when you have to fight back," Kiku explained and Elizaveta nodded in response. "At least let him go after telling him the truth to everything."

"I doubt that Matthew would even let him open his mouth before he leaves," I commented. "Honestly, after all the frog's put him through, I don't think he would let him do anything."

"Let's all take bets, shall we?"

It was now about five days after the incident and Francis hasn't made one move on Matthew. As if he even wanted to try in the first place. He had resumed working in the restaurant, working even later hours as he adds, "What is the point?" This whole ordeal bothers me, actually. Even though he stopped annoying me as much as he did, just seeing him out of character like that feels plain odd. I was also affected by this. Alfred had abruptly stopped texting both Alice and I, most likely resenting me for not telling him that Francis was cross dressing.

That made me wonder— how would he have reacted if I suddenly told him that I was Alice? That I was not the girl who he thought I was? That it was just to get the unicorn plush? Would he hate me for lying to him, or would "take it like a hero" and be understanding?

I sighed deeply as I stepped out of the subway train; normally, I would have taken a taxi cab or would have walked, but it was rather far from where I live, so I have no choice but to. After cross dressing for a period of time and having to go through the situation between Francis and Matthew, nothing can be better than having to go to your part-time job.

It _is_ rather relaxing to work in a small corner, serving tea to some people while others window-shopped for antiques. It would be, if your boss wasn't a cranky Chinese man. I took the place of one of my cousins, Li Xiao as the tea brewer. Before he left to study in Hong Kong, he warned me that the job wouldn't be easy. Having to the brew the tea, it was easy, but having to deal with Yao and the florist across the street (who specializes in sunflowers, I may add), Ivan. Yao often hides somewhere in the shop or in the floor above whenever he sees Ivan coming towards the shop. Yao often orders me to keep watch and to tell him if it's okay to come out of hiding or not.

Overall, after a couple of hours of having to deal with that, it's rather stressful. I walked up to the streets and hailed a taxi cab as I was too tired to walk the rest of the way home. After telling the driver the location, he started to drive. As I was looking outside of the window, I sighed and took out my phone out of my pocket when I felt it vibrate. After reading the text message, I took out my iPod, only to read a similar message.

From Alfred.

Not that I cared or anything. You people over think things—I just met this man.

"**Hey Alice/Arthur," **Depending on who he was talking to. **"I'm sorry for not talking to you or anything. It was really unheroic of me. And hey, I'm using 'proper' spelling here, so don't you dare complain! And writing in your form of writing is too hard, so whatever. You just have to deal. Anyways, I'm sorry for not contacting you. It's just that Mattie's been in a tough position so I couldn't really do anything. And I don't blame you for what happened with Francis, just so you know! Ok so, anyways, my friend's coming over on Tuesday and I want one of you guys to meet him, you know, if you're not busy. Text back! – The Hero."**

I smiled inwardly to myself as I felt the cab stop at the red light. When I arrived home, I was about to open the door of my flat before I felt a series of vibrates. Peter.

"**Jerk."**

"**The hell brah."**

"**Did I not tell you?"**

"**You're supposed to pick me up, stupid shit."**

"**Good grief, Art, were you plucking your eyebrows?"**

"**Jeez. Just accept the fact that it'll be bushy until you rot. I did."**

"**Them ladies dig ;D"**

"**Anyways."**

"**Where."**

"**Were."**

"**You."**

"**I was sitting in the airport thing for like fifteen minutes before I'm like,"**

"**He probably has work today!"**

"**And being the understanding awesome little bro I am, I understood."**

"**Thirty minutes later, I figured that you were coming back from that part time job."**

"**I bet you're standing in front of your flat right now,"**

"**Having that, "Oh bloody fuck! I forgot about Peter!" look."**

"**Run bitch, run."**

After reading those words, I immediately ran to the other end of the hallway and rapidly pressed the buttons of the elevator. I was tapping my feet on the floor as I waited for the elevator to arrive, but I gave up and decided to use the stairs. Unfortunately, they were closed, so I ran to the other set of stairs. As I did, I saw the door to my flat opening.

"I bet you anything that this counts as child neglect."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 13  end.**

* * *

><p><strong>*: <strong>This AU will be used for one of my one-shots. But I wanna do one on spy!Arthur so badly~ I'm almost finished outlining it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **GOOD GRIEF. 7k+ of "I'm sorry I didn't update last week!" _RIGHT THERE._ Whoo. Damn, I just feel like making the chapters longer so that you guys can keep busy for an amount of time instead of just giving you guys crappy 2k updates of filler, I'll give you 5-6k updates of filler and actual plot. Uhm. A lot has happened this week. And if anyone of you is in Florida, you might know of the FCAT. Well, we were graphing our papers this week, and I got to see my scores. I got a low 5 on reading and a high 4 on math. Yey. I am a happy person. Other than that, in our bus, we made a bet that one of the people in there can't use the word fuck until the end of the year. Entertainment and money awaits.

So, guess who I finally decided to bring in? By the way, just so you know, in the story, it is now June 16.

Oh and my Aunt went to Rome a week or two ago and after she came back home, she mailed us a package from Canada with Italian stuff. I got one more spoon added to my collection and there was some candy in there (which tasted really good! The chocolate feels so light~) along with a bag for my mom and some jewelry for my sister. Dad got a map.

Also, as many of you know, Steve Jobs, co-creator of Apple sadly passed away yesterday on October 5, 2011. He was a great man and brought so many pieces of technology that we have used today and coincidences were that I found out about it while on my iPod. He will be remembered greatly.

* * *

><p><strong>[leave a review!]<strong>


End file.
